Grandeur et déchéance
by Artemisia Solo
Summary: La bataille contre Poséidon est terminée, et l'heure des comptes a sonné : Sorrento livre Kanon au Sanctuaire .... Voilà le dernier chapitre de la saison 1 ! Allez, déchaînez-vous pour les reviews !
1. Chapter 1

**NdA : Pour écrire cette fiction , j'ai décidé de prendre comme point de départ la fin « manga » de Poséidon, dans laquelle c'est Kanon qui s'interpose comme bouclier humain entre le trident de l'empereur des mers et Athéna ( contrairement à l'anime où l'inévitable Seiya sauvait - une fois de plus - son inoxydable déesse-princesse-patronne …. !).**

* * *

Grandeur et déchéance - Chapitre 1

Presque trois jours maintenant qu'il le cherchait. Et rien. Strictement aucun indice. Pourtant il avait passé au peigne fin toute la côte aux alentours de la résidence Solo. S'il se cachait, il ne pouvait pas être loin.

Quand le Sanctuaire sous-marin de l'empereur Poséidon s'était effondré, Sorrento n'avait pas eu le temps de « s'assurer » du sort de Kanon des Gémeaux, ce traître qui avait infiltré les Marinas de Poséidon sous le déguisement du général Dragon des Mers et causé à lui seul une très longue, trop longue liste de morts. Sa dernière vision du monde sous-marin avait été celle d' Athéna formant une bulle protectrice pour ses guerriers avant que la vague déferlante ne le happe. Ensuite, le noir complet. Il n'avait recouvré ses esprits que plus tard, sur la plage, près du corps inanimé de Julian Solo, réincarnation divine de l'Empereur des Sept Mers redevenu simple mortel.

La survie du jeune homme avait été sa priorité, et remettant à plus tard sa chasse à l'homme, il avait porté Julian inconscient jusqu'à sa villa, où il l'avait confié aux bons soins des domestiques qui ne pouvaient en croire leurs yeux de voir enfin réapparaître leur jeune maître, porté disparu depuis de longs jours, et vivant de surcroît !

- C'est incroyable, avait déclaré à Sorrento le médecin personnel de Julian, qui avait été appelé en hâte. Vu son état d'épuisement, on pourrait croire qu'il a couru un marathon sans aucun entraînement préalable ! Je vais devoir lui faire une transfusion, et lui administrer des perfusions de glucose pour lui redonner des forces. Repos total au lit, cela va sans dire, et il devrait revenir à lui d'ici quelques jours.

- Aura-t-il des séquelles ?, questionna Sorrento, rongé par l'inquiétude.

Le docteur secoua la tête.

- Non, c'est peu probable. Il n'a aucune trace de fractures, ou de commotion. Ses réflexes sont moindres à cause de sa grande faiblesse, mais semblent tout à fait normaux. Savez-vous ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, répondit franchement Sorrento.

Le médecin n'insista pas. Sans doute avait-il mal interprété les mots de l'Autrichien, et pensé que celui-ci ignorait les causes de l'état de Julian, alors qu'il n'avait voulu que signifier qu'il n'avait pas le droit de les révéler. Soulagé bien que n'ayant pas eu l'intention de mentir, Sorrento jugea cependant plus prudent de ne pas le détromper. De toute façon, il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne l'aurait pas cru, et qu'il lui aurait pouffé de rire au nez s'il lui avait annoncé que le jeune Grec était la réincarnation d'un dieu en qui plus personne ne croyait plus depuis belle lurette. Le lit pour Julian ….et la cellule capitonnée d'un hôpital psychiatrique pour lui !

Maintenant rassuré sur l'état de Julian, il prit la tangente sans demander son reste. A peine dehors, son esprit se tourna vers le seul but de son existence désormais : retrouver le coupable de cette guerre sainte, mort ou vif. Et le cas échéant, lui faire payer la note …. au prix fort !

Pendant trois jours, il ratissa les environs de la villa Solo. Si lui et Julian avaient échoué près d'ici après l'effondrement du Sanctuaire de Poséidon, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il en ait été de même pour Kanon – ou son cadavre. Mais il ne trouva rien, ni corps, ni trace de sang , ni même de pas dans le sable. Ce maudit imposteur ne s'était quand même pas volatilisé ? Avait-il servi d'encas aux poissons ? Après tout, il ne méritait rien d'autre !

Sorrento était sur le point de croire que ç'avait été le cas lorsque son cosmos perçut soudain une faible vibration. Kanon !!!! Ce sale traître était donc toujours en vie ? Ses cinq sens soudain en alerte, il tenta de déterminer d'où cela provenait. Pas très loin, légèrement sur sa gauche, derrière ces rochers. Il les escalada, et parvint à une petite crique, invisible depuis la plage. Il la balaya du regard. Aucune trace du fugitif. Pourtant, il ressentait toujours cette vibration, et plus intensément que tout à l'heure ; il devait donc être sur le bon chemin. Ses longs doigts de musicien se crispèrent sur sa flûte, et il continua d'avancer avec prudence. Il connaissait trop Kanon, à présent, pour ne pas savoir qu'il y avait tout à craindre de cet homme. Même blessé, il devait encore être puissant et dangereux. Comment avait-il pu imaginer un seul instant qu'un homme comme lui pouvait succomber d'un coup de trident, même divin, dans la poitrine ?

- Le seul moyen de se débarrasser d'un serpent, pensa-t-il en serrant les dents, c'est de lui couper la tête …

Kanon avait peut-être survécu à l'enfer de la prison du Cap Sounion, mais cette fois-ci, il ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte !

Progressant pas à pas, il finit par le débusquer. Kanon gisait sur le ventre sur une langue de sable entre deux rochers qui le dissimulaient aux regards. Ses vêtements, déjà en piteux état avant même qu'il ne soit emporté par la furie des eaux, n'étaient plus que lambeaux et découvraient de larges zones de peau tuméfiée, lacérée, déchirée. L'océan ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau en le rejetant contre cette côte et en le ballottant au gré des vagues tel un vulgaire fétu de paille. On aurait dit qu'il s'était vengé de la destruction de l'empire sous-marin.

Découvrir l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde dans ce triste état ne causa aucune joie à Sorrento. De la colère, du mépris, de la pitié presque, mais de la joie, non. Il ne s'était pas félicité non plus de la mort des guerriers divins de la princesse Hilda de Polaris – et sa conscience, maintenant qu'il savait qu'eux aussi avaient été le jouet de ce complot sordide, s'en trouvait un peu apaisée.

Et pourtant cet homme avait fait de lui un assassin !

Il le contempla un instant en silence. Kanon semblait à demi-mort. Mais lorsqu'il lui toucha le bras du bout du pied, il eut un gémissement à peine audible et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

- Ainsi, tu es toujours en vie, dit seulement Sorrento d'une voix parfaitement calme.

Kanon mit un long moment à réagir. Etait-il réellement si diminué physiquement, ou essayait-il de l'amadouer ? L'Autrichien jugea préférable de ne pas relâcher sa garde. La moindre erreur face à un adversaire de cette trempe pouvait lui coûter la vie. Le Grec finit par tourner péniblement la tête vers lui et, ouvrant les yeux, esquissa un sourire crispé par la douleur.

- Tu viens exécuter la sentence ?, demanda-t-il simplement d'une voix étouffée.

Sorrento ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de lever son bras armé de sa flûte vers le ciel. Kanon suivit d'un regard exempt de toute émotion cette main prête à s'abattre sur lui comme la colère divine.

- Attends … Ai-je droit à une dernière volonté, comme tout condamné à mort ?

Rien d'ironique dans son ton, ni de provocateur. Au contraire, il paraissait incroyablement détaché, résigné sur son sort.

- Dis toujours.

Pour toute réponse, Kanon, au prix d'un douloureux effort, passa un bras au-dessus de sa tête, et, écartant doucement l'opulente chevelure qui ondulait dans son dos jusqu'à mi-cuisses, dénuda une nuque d'une fragilité insoupçonnée.

- Un coup, un seul …

A bout de forces, il ferma les yeux, dans l'attente du coup de grâce.

Mais rien ne vint.

Sorrento était resté figé dans la même position, bras en l'air, prêt à briser d'un seul coup de flûte la nuque offerte. Les Dieux savaient combien ce traître l'avait mérité ! Athéna et Poséidon avaient tous deux failli mourir à cause de ses ambitions démesurées, pas un seul des guerriers divins d'Asgard n'avait survécu, ni aucun général de l'empereur des mers lui excepté, les chevaliers de bronze avaient dû endurer mille souffrances, et il préférait ne pas penser au nombre probablement incroyablement élevé et encore inconnu de victimes innocentes qui avaient péri aux quatre coins du monde dans les raz-de-marée et les inondations !

… Et pourtant il ne pouvait pas !!!

Une boule enserrait sa gorge comme dans un étau, tandis des larmes de rage brouillaient son regard et coulaient sur ses joues. Il était furieux contre lui-même : combien fallait-il donc de morts et de sang versé pour qu'il juge un homme assez méprisable pour ne pas mériter un procès ? Il n'avait donc aucun cœur, puisqu'il était incapable de venger les victimes de ce monstre ! En définitive, il ne valait guère mieux que lui !

Son flûte, lancée avec violence contre les rochers, fit entendre un son clair et vint rouler sur le sable tout près de Kanon. Celui-ci ne bougea pas.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Sorrento pour retrouver un semblant de sérénité. Mais lorsqu'il se pencha pour ramasser sa flûte, sa décision était prise.

- Lève-toi !, ordonna-t-il à Kanon, qui n'avait toujours pas fait un mouvement.

Il n'eut aucune réaction. Sorrento le poussa du pied. En vain. Il s'agenouilla alors à côté de lui, et, le prenant par une épaule, le souleva. La tête de Kanon plongea vers le bas, comme désarticulée. Il avait perdu connaissance.

Ce ne fut qu'alors que Sorrento aperçut la large tache sombre sous lui. Le sable de la plage avait bu tout son sang.

****

Ce fut un grand moment dans l'histoire du Sanctuaire : un général de Poséidon, demandant le plus poliment du monde à être reçu par Athéna en personne, et ce seulement quelques jours après le terrible combat qui avait opposé les deux déités ! Il y avait de quoi s'interroger.

Surtout que ledit général n'arrivait pas les mains vides. Il y eut bien des murmures dans son dos, tandis qu'il escaladait, imperturbable, les marches du grand escalier du Sanctuaire. A plusieurs reprises, il entendit un nom maudit en ces lieux : Saga …

Sorrento ne jugea pas utile de relever l'erreur des braves gens qui le dévisageaient d'un air d'effroi tout en se demandant pourquoi les chevaliers d'or n'intervenaient pas pour chasser l'intrus. Celui qu'il tenait dans ses bras, plus mort que vif, n'était pas Saga, mais son jumeau, Kanon. Visiblement, ici, personne ne connaissait son existence. L'ex-général Dragon des Mers n'avait donc pas menti lorsqu'il avait fait état de son adolescence vécue dans l'ombre de son frère.

Mais après tout, le passé de Kanon ne le regardait pas, et son futur encore moins. D'autres s'en chargeraient légitimement à sa place. C'était dans cette intention qu'il était venu jusqu'ici.

Il s'était attendu à une hostilité larvée, après les récents évènements, mais il n'en fut rien. Lorsqu'il atteignit le Palais où se trouvait Athéna – il pouvait sentir son cosmos, doux et puissant comme à l'accoutumée – les gardes présentèrent les armes. On avait dû leur faire le mot dès qu'il s'était présenté au bas des marches.

Saori Kido se tenait dans la salle du Trône, une majesté innée émanant d'elle. Elle _était_ Athéna jusqu'au bout des ongles, bien plus que Julian Solo avait jamais été Poséidon. Sorrento s'arrêta, intimidé malgré lui. Comment avait-il pu porter les armes contre elle ? Jamais il ne pourrait effacer cette faute.

Saori invita Sorrento à s'approcher d'un petit signe de tête. Des deux côtés du tapis rouge , se tenaient, très dignes, quatre chevaliers d'or. Un cinquième, un étrange personnage dépourvu de sourcils et au front incrusté de deux points tout comme le drôle de gamin qui avait apporté au chevalier du Dragon l'armure de la Balance pendant la bataille occupait la partie de l'estrade située à la droite d'Athéna – le futur Grand Pope , maître du Sanctuaire, sans doute.

- Sois le bienvenu au Sanctuaire, Sorrento de Sirène, dit Athéna.

Il ne répondit rien, et continua d'avancer dans sa direction, son fardeau humain dans les bras. A sa droite, un chevalier d'or eut un mouvement de méfiance.

- Milo, je t'en prie, souffla à côté de lui son collègue, un longiligne jeune homme blond aux paupières closes.

Sorrento préféra faire semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué et alla déposer Kanon aux pieds de la déesse.

- Je vous amène celui qui est responsable de cette guerre et de tous ces morts, Majesté, et le confie à votre Justice, quelle qu'elle soit. Et je viens aussi pour implorer votre pardon.

Il mit un genou en terre devant elle en signe de respect.

- Que veux-tu dire, Sorrento ? Mon pardon , tu l'as, et tu le sais bien. Comme tous ceux qui sont morts dans cette bataille, que ce soit à Asgard ou dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin, tu as été dupé par Kanon.

- Je ne parle pas de cela, Majesté. Je suis venu vous supplier de me pardonner de n'avoir pas été capable d'éliminer ce traître. Je voulais le faire … mais je n'ai pas pu.

Athéna sourit.

- Tu voudrais donc que je te pardonne d'avoir eu un geste d'humanité ?

- Il a essayé de vous tuer, Majesté !

- Je sais. Et je sais aussi qu'il m'a protégée de son corps pour expier sa faute.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de lui, alors ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit franchement Athéna. Mais la question trouvera peut-être une réponse d'elle-même, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix triste en regardant l'homme à demi-mort qui gisait à ses pieds.

Elle se tourna vers le chevalier aux longs cheveux mauve qui se tenait immobile près d'elle.

- Mu, veux-tu bien t'occuper de lui ?

- A vos ordres, Majesté, fut la réponse, prononcée d'un ton neutre qui n'échappa pas à Sorrento.

Le chevalier du Bélier souleva avec précaution Kanon et quitta la pièce, sans que les autres daignent s'intéresser un tant soit peu de son sort. Apparemment, les chevaliers d'or étaient loin d'accueillir celui qui était presque un des leurs à bras ouverts …

- Comment va Julian ?, s'enquit Saori.

Sorrento surprit une lueur de tristesse dans son regard. Elle semblait avoir une réelle affection pour le jeune homme. Lors de la bataille, lorsque ses chevaliers l'avaient pris pour cible, elle avait fait tout son possible pour éviter qu'il ne soit blessé, voire tué. Comment aurait-elle pu sacrifier un innocent ?

- Physiquement, il va le mieux possible compte tenu des circonstances, d'après le médecin. Mais quand il va se réveiller …

Sa phrase mourut dans un soupir.

Saori baissa les yeux et réfléchit un instant. Elle aimait bien Julian. Certes, c'était un gamin pourri-gâté, qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et n'admettait pas un non comme réponse. Il était très conscient de sa beauté et de son charme, en usant et abusant sans vergogne. Combien de fois l'avait-elle vu à la une des magazines people au bras d'une nouvelle conquête, réelle ou supposée ? Malgré cette réputation de playboy, il fallait reconnaître que la demande en mariage qu'il lui avait faite ne l'avait pas laissée indifférente. Non pas qu'elle ait eu la moindre intention d'y donner une suite favorable, mais, même si elle s'en défendait, elle en avait été flattée. Elle était certaine que derrière ses airs supérieurs se cachait une sincérité en laquelle peu auraient cru, néanmoins. Mais comment aurait-il pu deviner à ce moment-là que le lien qui les unissait était d'une tout autre nature qu'amoureux, que leurs chemins se croisaient sans cesse depuis des siècles, et qu'il en serait probablement ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Pourtant c'était Julian qui lui avait demandé sa main, pas Poséidon. Dans toute cette histoire, où commençait l'amour et où s'arrêtait la fusion de deux cosmos divins, même antagonistes ?

- J'ai peut-être une proposition à te faire, Sorrento. Mais je comprendrais que tu la refuses. Tu es un général de Poséidon, après tout…

Sorrento leva les sourcils, étonné mais pas inquiet. Qu'avait-elle donc en tête ?

A suivre .....


	2. Chapter 2

**Grandeur et déchéance - Chapitre 2**

- Chryséis !, appela Mu avant même d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

Sa jeune assistante, qui se tenait penchée au dessus de son microscope, en train d'analyser un prélèvement, se redressa vivement. Elle n'eut pas besoin de demander ce qui se passait : en voyant le corps inanimé que portait son « patron » , elle comprit immédiatement l'urgence de la situation et bondit à ses côtés.

- Hémothorax consécutif à plusieurs plaies pénétrantes, dyspnée sévère et état de choc, commença à débiter le chevalier du Bélier d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée, tout en emmenant son patient vers la petite pièce qui leur servait ordinairement de cabinet. Amenez-moi un plateau de ponction, vite, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps devant nous.

Chryséis obtempéra sans un mot.

Mu allongea précautionneusement Kanon sur le lit d'examen, veillant à surélever le buste puis, saisissant une paire de ciseaux, commença à découper les vestiges de sa tunique pour faciliter la suite des opérations. Pendant tout le chemin depuis le Palais – à pied, il n'avait pas pu utiliser son don de téléportation dont le choc physique aurait été fatal à Kanon– il avait constaté que la respiration du blessé devenait de plus en plus haletante. Il savait à quel genre de blessure s'attendre, puisqu'Athéna, rentrée la veille au Sanctuaire, leur avait fait le récit de la bataille . Personne ici n'ignorait donc plus que Kanon avait expié ses errements en s'interposant pour servir de bouclier à la déesse menacée par le trident de Poséidon.

Il avait donc été le premier surpris de voir que l'ex-général de l'empereur des mers avait survécu. Et, au vu de ses blessures, ce gars-là avait vraiment la vie chevillée au corps !

Le spectacle qu'il découvrit n'était en effet pas beau. Sur la poitrine dénudée s'étalaient trois profondes plaies suintantes de sang frais, disposées diagonalement. Le trident avait transpercé les deux seins en tranchant net plusieurs côtes, et à en juger par l'emplacement de la blessure située la plus à droite, il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu qu'il n'atteignit le cœur. Les veines et artères qui alimentaient les poumons avaient également dû être épargnées, sans quoi Sorrento n'aurait pas eu à se donner la peine d'amener son ancien collègue jusqu'au Sanctuaire ; il n'aurait trouvé qu'un cadavre.

En revanche, les poumons, eux, devaient avoir subi des dégâts très sévères …. Le teint livide de Kanon, presque bleuté, et ses narines pincées ne trompaient pas : cyanose. En d'autres termes, il était en train de se noyer lentement dans son propre sang.

- Je suis prête, dit Chryséis près de lui.

- Parfait. Montez sur la table et installez-vous sur lui, les genoux de chaque côté de ses cuisses. Vous allez le maintenir en position assise, pendant que j'évalue l'hémorragie.

Elle s'exécuta. Ce ne fut guère facile, car elle portait ce jour-là une jupe assez courte qu'elle dut relever pour pouvoir y parvenir, mais le beau chevalier du Bélier était bien trop occupé pour en profiter pour admirer ses jambes. Trop bien élevé aussi, d'ailleurs. Pas comme un certain chevalier du Scorpion qui ne s'en privait pas, lui.

- Ca va comme ça ?

- Parfait. Ne bougez pas.

Mu appliqua sa main sur le dos de Kanon après avoir ramené la masse de ses cheveux par dessus son épaule et ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer.

- Rupture des membranes séreuses, mais ça, il fallait s'en douter … Il y a beaucoup de sang qui est passé dans la cavité pleurale, j'ai un bruit à l'inspiration, et un murmure résiculaire très diminué à gauche.

Il déplaça sa main vers l'autre côté.

- A droite aussi.

Mu saisit le poignet de son patient et prit son pouls.

- Son cœur va finir par lâcher si on ne le soulage pas rapidement. Je vais d'abord faire une ponction pour extraire le plus de sang possible et rétablir une oxygénation acceptable, puis je placerai un drain. Continuez à le maintenir dans cette position. Vous n'avez jamais pratiqué de ponction pleurale, je crois ?

- Non.

Il prépara rapidement le matériel nécessaire, avec les gestes efficaces de quelqu'un qui sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait, tout en lui expliquant la technique à suivre.

- Il faut procéder avec une seringue que vous introduisez soit entre le quatrième et le cinquième espace intercostal de la ligne axillaire moyenne, soit entre le deuxième et le troisième espace de la ligne médio-claviculaire. Là, vous voyez ?

Il jugea préférable de ne pas perdre de temps à anesthésier la zone. Bien réalisée, la ponction pleurale était relativement indolore, et de toute manière Kanon, s'il avait été conscient, aurait été bien trop focalisé sur la douleur causée par ses blessures pour s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit. Il se contenta de passer un coton imbibé d'alcool sur la peau pour ne pas risquer une infection, et piqua.

****

Chryséis se laissa lourdement choir sur une chaise. Après de longues heures passées à califourchon sur la table de consultation, à maintenir un homme plus grand et plus lourd qu'elle en position assise tandis que Mu prélevait le maximum de sang de ses poumons, elle ne sentait plus son corps, ou plus exactement elle ne savait pas où elle avait le plus mal, percluse de crampes qu'elle était.

- Café ?, lui proposa Mu.

- Oh, avec plaisir. Quelle heure peut-il donc être ?

- Presque sept heures. Le jour ne va pas tarder à se lever.

Mu la laissa quelques instants veiller sur Kanon. Le jeune homme, allongé sur un lit près d'elle, plus blanc que les draps, n'avait pas repris connaissance. Mu l'avait placé sous oxygène, et plusieurs drains plongés dans sa poitrine soulageaient un peu sa respiration rauque.

- Tenez.

Le chevalier du Bélier revint avec un mug fumant, le lui tendit et s'assit près d'elle.

- Merci. Dites-moi, quelles sont ses chances ?, demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

- Vous voulez la vérité ?

Son regard se perdit dans le vague.

- Quasi-nulles, fit-il d'une voix neutre.

Chryséis sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle avait toujours connu Mu passionné par sa charge de médecin, soignant sans compter son temps petits bobos et maladies graves, réconfortant, rassurant, pansant… et pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait engagée pour l'assister au dispensaire du Sanctuaire, elle avait l'impression que le sort de son malade lui était indifférent. Plus que le pronostic, c'était cela qui la peinait. Elle avait le sentiment de s'être trompée sur lui – d'avoir été trompée. La chaleur du mug lui brûlait les paumes.

- Vous avez déterminé son groupe sanguin comme je vous l'ai demandé ?, demanda Mu après un moment .

- Oui, AB, pourquoi ?

- Je vais devoir lui faire une transfusion. Il a perdu pas mal de sang et va continuer à en perdre encore. On va prendre le mien.

- Le vôtre ?

- Oui, peu importe si je suis du groupe A, puisque Kanon est receveur universel. Il peut donc accepter mon sang sans problème.

- Je sais tout ça, la comptabilité des groupes sanguins est l'une des premières choses que vous m'ayez enseignée quand vous m'avez prise comme assistante. Je veux dire : pourquoi vous, et pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Il est préférable que ce soit le sang d'un chevalier d'or, ce sera plus efficace. Et je doute que les volontaires se bousculent au portillon, voyez-vous ?, fit-il avec une petite moue. Je suis à jeun, vous me piquez ou je le fais moi-même ?

A suivre ....


	3. Chapter 3

Grandeur et déchéance - Chapitre 3

* * *

- Ainsi donc, ce rat est toujours de ce monde ?

Mu, qui venait de franchir le seuil de sa Maison pour se rendre auprès d'Athéna, revêtu d'or de pied en cap, se retourna vivement. Assis sur un monticule de roches, Milo le dévisageait d'un air hostile.

- Bonjour, Milo, répliqua Mu avec un ton de sympathie exagéré. Quel bon vent t'amène ?

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi, s'il te plaît.

- Je ne joue pas, j'ai bien autre chose à faire.

- Comme soigner ce salaud ?

- Ce salaud, comme tu dis, est mon patient. Et je te rappelle que je suis médecin, et tenu par le serment d'Hippocrate…

Milo eut un petit rire de gorge.

- Bien pratique, comme excuse, pour ne pas se poser de questions !

- … doublé d'un ordre d'Athéna. Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas dans ta nature d'obéir strictement aux ordres qu'on te donne, mais je m'en voudrais de te laisser croire que tout le monde est comme toi. Maintenant, si tu as quelque chose à redire à cela, je te conseille d'aller en parler directement à notre déesse. En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pas envie de polémiquer sans fin avec toi, j'ai bien autre chose en tête.

- Comme aller cirer les bottes de notre déesse bien-aimée ? C'est donc si jouissif d'être Grand Pope ?

Mu fut, l'espace d'une seconde, sur le point de perdre son flegme légendaire. Mais il se retint à temps, et, serrant les poings, répliqua de sa voix douce :

- Penses-en ce que tu veux, ça m'est bien égal. Mais dis-moi juste une chose : pourquoi es-tu contre le fait que je soigne Kanon ?

- Parce qu'après tout ce qu'il a fait, ce type ne mérite pas de vivre ! Parce qu'il est un danger pour le Sanctuaire et que notre chère déesse, dans toute sa bêtise et sa naïveté, s'imagine que pour ses beaux yeux il va rentrer dans le droit chemin !

- Et tu n'es pas de son avis, donc ?

- Tu rêves ! Un serpent peut bien changer de peau de temps en temps, il reste toujours un serpent ! A la première occasion il nous trahira tous une fois de plus, et tout sera à recommencer. De nouveaux combats, de nouveaux morts, c'est cela que tu veux ?

- Absolument pas et tu le sais bien. Mais rassure-toi, tu risques fort d'être exaucé dans tes vœux.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Que vu l'état dans lequel se trouve Kanon, il y a de fortes chances qu'il n'ait plus jamais la moindre opportunité de nuire. Ceci étant dit, permets-moi de te quitter, je suis attendu au Palais pour cirer les bottes d'Athéna, comme tu dis, et accessoirement boucler avec Elle le budget de l'année prochaine.

Et sans un mot de plus, il se mit à gravir l'interminable escalier qui menait au Palais.

Il avait la conscience tranquille , mais durant tout le temps de son ascension, il ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit Milo. Certes, le chevalier du Scorpion était un caractère entier doublé d'une mauvaise langue, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort non plus : et si Kanon était le loup dans la bergerie ? Et si Sorrento s'était joué d'eux, et était en fait toujours à la solde de Poséidon ? Et si Athéna s'était fait duper ?

Le germe d'inquiétude que Milo avait semé en lui poussa à toute vitesse, et, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux penchés sur les colonnes de chiffres, il ne put s'empêcher d'aborder le sujet avec la princesse.

- Sorrento n'est peut-être pas l'enfant de chœur que l'on croit. Il appartient au clan ennemi, et vous voir le rejoindre sans aucune sorte d'escorte me soucie, Majesté. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer ? Il vous sait encore affaiblie après cette bataille.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Mu. Je suis sûre qu'il ne me veut aucun mal. Et Poséidon est réduit à l'impuissance pour un bon bout de temps. Le sceau précédent a tenu plus de deux-cents ans. Celui-ci n'est pas près de céder.

- Sauf si quelqu'un du genre de Kanon vient y mettre son grain de sel, fit Mu avec une petite moue sceptique. A propos, si jamais il se rétablissait – ce qui est peu probable, que comptez-vous faire de lui ? Je ne pense pas que le garder ici soit la solution rêvée, il n'est pas des plus populaires comme vous devez bien vous en douter.

- Oui, c'était à prévoir. Mais je pense avoir une solution.

Elle lui expliqua brièvement son idée.

- Qu'en penses-tu ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

- A vrai dire, je n'en sais trop rien… Il y a sans doute une chance que ça marche, mais si ce n'est pas le cas ….

- Ca marchera, tu verras, fit Saori en souriant. Quant à Sorrento, je te promets qu'au moindre geste suspect de sa part, je te lance un appel télépathique. Est-ce que ça te convient ?

Mu étouffa un long soupir. Il n'avait guère le choix, jamais il ne parviendrait à la convaincre … Milo avait raison : ce qu'elle pouvait être naïve !

****

Il faut vraiment croire en l'au-delà pour monter en voiture avec lui, pensa Saori en serrant les dents et en se tassant sur son siège.

Dans la voiture pilotée par Sorrento, la princesse n'en menait pas large. Non que l'Autrichien conduisît mal. Bien au contraire, il semblait fort bien maîtriser la Ferrari – sans aucun doute empruntée dans le garage de Julian Solo – mais le problème était que les routes grecques n'étaient guère adaptées à sa technique pour le moins sportive. Et pour elle qui était davantage habituée au ronronnement tranquille de la Rolls de son grand-père, le choc était assez rude. Ce fut donc avec un soulagement à peine dissimulé qu'elle vit apparaître entre deux montagnes le toit de la villa Solo.

Sorrento la guida à l'intérieur avec l'aisance tranquille de quelqu'un habitué des lieux. Il agissait pratiquement en maître de maison. A l'évidence, le personnel, très attaché à la famille Solo, vouait un véritable culte à celui qui avait ramené vivant le jeune homme après des jours d'angoisse. Et tout à la joie de la nouvelle, personne n'avait demandé ce qu'il était advenu de l'un comme de l'autre pendant tout ce temps. La seule chose qui importait à présent, c'était que Julian sorte de l'étrange coma dans lequel il était plongé depuis son retour.

Le jeune armateur reposait dans un lit immense, un véritable monument de bois sculpté, de dorures et d'étoffes précieuses qui le faisaient ressembler à une fragile poupée au teint blafard. Ce fut cela qui effraya le plus Saori, ce visage livide, sur lequel tranchaient la frange des longs cils sombres et le rose éteint des lèvres serrées comme sous l'effet de la douleur. On aurait dit un de ces gisants de pierre comme on en voit dans les cathédrales, défiant le temps. Les draps de fine batiste dessinaient les contours de son corps mince, pas un corps de dieu, juste un corps d'humain, qui avait affronté les attaques de ses chevaliers de bronze et en garderait longtemps des séquelles, physiques aussi bien que morales.

Saori prit doucement la longue main fine qui gisait sur le drap et la caressa. Elle était douce et chaude. Cette même main qui avait pris la sienne, un soir pas si lointain, sans autres témoins que la mer et les étoiles. Cela lui semblait faire des siècles, pourtant…

Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Pauvre Julian ! Il n'avait pas mérité un tel sort. Pourquoi devait-il payer si cher la simple malchance d'avoir été choisi comme réincarnation d'un dieu assoiffé de pouvoir ?

- Es-tu toujours d'accord pour que je fasse ce que je t'ai proposé, Sorrento ?

Le jeune musicien hocha gravement la tête.

- Oui, plus que jamais. Ce que j'ai entendu dire sur Saga des Gémeaux est vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle.

Le simple fait d'y penser était comme une épine dans le cœur.

- Alors faites-le , je vous en supplie.

Il mit un genou en terre devant elle.

- Toi, un général de Poséidon, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu me demandes ? Effacer les souvenirs de Julian, on pourrait presque assimiler cela à de la haute trahison !, dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Mais les yeux levés sur elle étaient remplis d'une gravité inquiète qui lui serra le cœur.

- Au diable Poséidon ! Seul l'intérêt de Julian compte.

- Poséidon a perdu un général, mais Julian y a gagné un véritable ami, songea-t-elle. Si seulement Saga avait eu quelqu'un comme Sorrento à ses côtés, peut-être les choses auraient-elle fini autrement, peut-être ne se serait-il pas suicidé … Mais il était si seul !

Ce fut l'affaire d'une minute, et pourtant ce simple geste suffit à changer à jamais la vie de Julian Solo : la princesse Saori posa sa main sur le front du jeune homme et intensifia son cosmos au maximum de sa puissance. Poséidon, enfermé dans son urne au fond des océans, ne pouvait s'opposer à cette intervention divine qui tranchait les derniers liens le rattachant à sa réincarnation. Et lorsqu'elle retira sa main, le jeune Grec était plus libre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis l'âge de trois ans, quand Poséidon avait pris possession de son corps.

Il mettra encore probablement quelques jours à revenir tout à fait à lui, pronostiqua Saori. Et quand il se réveillera, sois là, Sorrento. Il aura besoin d'un ami près de lui.

L'Autrichien sourit.

- J'y serai.

- Et si jamais un jour il te venait à l'esprit de vouloir te battre à mes côtés, sache que tu seras toujours le bienvenu.

- Je vous remercie de votre offre, mais je suis général de Poséidon, et je le reste, même si ma priorité est ailleurs pour le moment …

Son regard se tourna vers Julian.

- … Et il faut espérer que l'empereur des mers réalisera son erreur et fera la paix avec le Sanctuaire , n'est-ce pas ?

- Peut-être, un jour …, se mit à rêver tout haut Saori.

A suivre ....


	4. Chapter 4

Grandeur et déchéance - Chapitre 4

* * *

Chryséis fit rouler sous son pouce la molette réglant le débit de la perfusion et le poussa à son maximum. Plusieurs litres du sang du chevalier du bélier étaient déjà passés dans les veines de Kanon, mais rien n'indiquait une amélioration de son état. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son retour au Sanctuaire, et il était toujours dans le coma. Mu avait dû procéder à trois autres ponctions, ses poumons se trouvant à nouveau engorgés, et les drains rejetaient sans cesse du sang frais. Soigner une blessure normale était pour le Bélier un jeu d'enfant, mais Kanon avait reçu en pleine poitrine le trident de Poséidon , et tout dommage causé par une arme divine était au delà de ses capacités de guérisseur. Même assourdie par le masque à oxygène plaqué sur son visage, sa respiration rauque et oppressée emplissait la chambre.

- Quoi de neuf ?, demanda Mu en entrant dans la pièce.

Chryséis soupira.

- Rien. Si : il ne reste presque plus de votre sang.

- Ah.

Mu se mordit la lèvre, indécis. Puis après un moment de réflexion, il opta pour l'action.

- Puis-je vous parler, Chryséis ?

Me parler ? Oui, bien sûr ! De quoi ?

Pas ici. Sortons.

Elle le suivit dans le cabinet, intriguée.

- Voilà, je voudrais vous parler de votre attitude envers Kanon, commença Mu.

La jeune femme blanchit.

- J'ai fait une erreur ?

- Non, non, ce n'est pas du tout ça, s'empressa-t-il de la rassurer. En fait, vous vous en occupez très bien. Trop bien, même.

- Comment ça, « trop bien » ?

- Je pense que vous prenez trop votre travail à cœur. Vous restez ici pratiquement nuit et jour, et il faut presque que j'use de la force pour vous faire prendre un peu de repos.

- Je me sens tout à fait bien.

- Je ne crois pas que vous puissiez soutenir ce rythme pendant des semaines. Que se passera-t-il si vous tombez malade ? Les fonctions de Grand Pope intérimaire me prennent beaucoup de temps, et je ne peux pas être au four et au moulin. Et avec Athéna ici, c'est encore pire. Comment ferai-je si je ne vous ai pas pour faire tourner le dispensaire ? J'ai besoin de vous, Chryséis !

Elle rougit et baissa précipitamment les yeux de peur qu'il ne voie le trouble sur son visage. Comme elle aurait aimé qu'il lui dise cela, mais dans un tout autre contexte ! Mais le chevalier du Bélier était un quelqu'un de très professionnel, qui ne s'aventurait jamais au delà de la stricte pratique médicale… Il était tellement correct qu'à la fin , il en était énervant !

- Vous vous impliquez trop, continua-t-il après un soupir. Puis-je me permettre de vous donner un conseil ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle.

- Ne vous attachez pas à Kanon, il n'y a rien de bon à attendre de ce côté-ci …

****

La douleur était au delà des mots, inexprimable. Elle le traquait, le débusquait, le torturait jusque dans les moindres recoins de son âme. Il avait beau lutter contre elle, elle l'enveloppait, insondable, impalpable. A quoi bon s'épuiser dans un combat perdu d'avance ? Et pour quoi, pour qui se battre ? Il n'avait qu'une envie : se laisser aller, se laisser sombrer vers des profondeurs inconnues qui l'appelaient et semblaient lui promettre l'apaisement.

Et puis, de temps à autre, si le temps pouvait encore avoir une quelconque signification dans ce brouillard irréel, une étrange chaleur irradiait doucement au fin fond de ces ténèbres. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un venait vers lui.

- Saga ? Est-ce toi ? Oh, Saga, laisse-moi te rejoindre, enfin …

Saga … Son frère … En lui renaissait ce curieux sentiment qu'il croyait mort depuis longtemps. De la chaleur et de l'amertume mêlées, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Mais la présence demeura insaisissable.

- Saga !, hurla-t-il mentalement.

Seul l'écho de sa propre voix lui répondit.

Epuisé, désespéré, Kanon laissa les ténèbres l'engloutir à nouveau.

****

- Crataegus monocyna… c'est pas ça. Artemisia annua … non plus ! Bon sang, où est-ce qu'elle a bien pu le ranger ?

Mu, en équilibre précaire sur un tabouret, reposa le pot de faïence qu'il venait de prendre tout en haut de l'étagère, et saisit celui qui se trouvait à côté.

- Hypericum perforatum, encore raté …

Il soupira. Jamais il n'aurait dû demander à Chryséis de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pots à pharmacie : maintenant il ne retrouvait plus rien !

- Saponaria officinalis, agrimonia eupatoria, digit… DIGITALIS PURPUREA ! Ah , te voilà enfin, toi ! Pas trop tôt !

Mu bloqua le pot contre sa poitrine avec une main, tandis qu'il ôtait le couvercle du pot, le posa sur le bois de l'étagère, et plongea la main à l'intérieur. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Il extirpa du pot plusieurs billets bleus, rouges et gris.

- Héhé, voilà ce qu'il me faut ! Vingt, quarante, quarante-cinq …. Ca devrait largement faire l'affaire.

- Non mais ne vous gênez pas !, cria une voix féminine derrière lui.

Absorbé par ses recherches, Mu n'avait pas entendu entrer Chryséis. Surpris, il faillit tomber, et lâcha le pot, qui alla s'écraser au sol à grand fracas.

- Encore un de moins, fit-il, tout penaud.

Les pots de faïence qui servaient à stocker les plantes médicinales du dispensaire étaient un sujet douloureux entre eux deux. A chaque secousse sismique significative, bon nombre finissaient leur carrière ( fort longue , pour certains ) en mille morceaux sur le sol de la pharmacie. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses pour recoller ce qui pouvait l'être, Mu avait demandé à la princesse Saori de lui en procurer, mais ne voyant rien venir ( que pèsent des pots à onguents face à la sauvegarde du monde ? ) , Chryséis, moins patiente, avait fini par aller glaner de vieux bocaux dans les cuisines du Palais.

Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas la perte d'un de ses précieux pots qui irritait Chryséis. Les poings sur les hanches, sourcils froncés, elle dévisagea Mu d'un air furieux.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Chryséis, balbutia Mu, rouge de confusion, en descendant de son perchoir.

- Ah oui, et qu'est-ce que je crois ?

- Je peux vous expliquer ….

- J'attends ! Quelle bonne raison avez-vous pour piquer dans la caisse ? On avait convenu que ça ne servait que pour aller acheter du matériel médical à Athènes. QUE pour ça . Et je peux vous jurer que nos tiroirs sont pleins.

- J'ai juste une petite course urgente à faire à Paris, et je remets l'argent après, je vous le jure.

La jeune femme ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- A Paris ?

Mu lui expliqua en trois mots ce qu'il comptait faire. Chryséis eut une petite moue.

- Ca ne me paraît pas très moral , quand même.

- Bah, la Croix Rouge le fait bien ! Et c'est pour la bonne cause, non ?

- Bon, si vous le dites, concéda Chryséis avec un soupir. Pas sûr qu'Aldébaran marche dans votre plan, cela dit. Il vous faut combien ?

- Quarante euros devraient suffire.

- Rien que ça ?

- Eh oui, tout augmente ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas , vous aurez votre part.

Il lui chipa prestement deux billets bleus des mains, les glissa dans la poche de sa tenue tibétaine et se volatilisa.

A suivre ....


	5. Chapter 5

Grandeur et déchéance - Chapitre 5

* * *

- Je vous l'avais bien dit que ça marcherait …. Il n'a jamais pu résister ! Aldé, café ou chocolat pour aider à faire passer les croissants ?

- Café, ch'il te plaît, répondit le Taureau, la bouche pleine.

Mu tendit à Chryséis le sac de viennoiseries.

- Goûtez-moi ça. Ils sont excellents. Au prix qu'ils coûtent, ils peuvent, remarquez, ajouta-t-il avec une petite grimace.

- Tiens oui au fait, et ma monnaie ?

Le Bélier fouilla dans sa poche, et déposa quelques pièces dans la main tendue sous son nez.

- Quoi, il n'en revient pas plus que ça ???

- Si vous saviez le prix d'un croissant à Paris !!!!!

- Eh ben …

- On a trois bons litres de sang en échange, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ?

- Oui, mais comment va-t-on faire la prochaine fois ? Si les drains de Kanon continuent à rejeter du sang à ce rythme, on sera vite à sec.

- On reprendra un peu du mien.

- Pas question, vous en avez déjà donné assez comme ça . Plus, ce serait dangereux.

- Pensez-vous …

Mu se leva brusquement pour aller chercher son café à Aldébaran. Mal lui en prit : il ne fit pas trois pas et, avant que Chryséis ait seulement eu le temps de réagir, il s'effondra.

- Hé !, fit le Taureau, qui en oublia de mâcher le demi-croissant qu'il venait d'engloutir dans sa gigantesque bouche.

- Maître Mu !

Ils bondirent tous les deux vers le Bélier. La jeune femme s'agenouilla près de Mu et le secoua. Mu, très pâle, ne répondit pas. Elle le gifla . Rien.

- Il s'est évanoui.

- Hein ?

- Ca vous étonne ? Depuis deux semaines, il n'arrête pas de ponctionner son propre sang pour transfuser Kanon, et sa téléportation jusqu'à Paris aller-retour en plus et en l'espace de dix minutes, ça fait beaucoup, même pour un chevalier d'or. Aidez-moi, on va l'allonger sur un lit.

Aldébaran souleva Mu comme s'il était une simple plume et suivit Chryséis dans une chambre dont elle ouvrit la fenêtre.

- Un peu d'air et du repos vont lui faire le plus grand bien.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas dit avant qu'il avait besoin de sang pour Kanon ? Et du sang ordinaire, ça ne ferait pas l'affaire ?

- Je suppose qu'il a eu peur de se heurter à un refus. Kanon n'est pas en odeur de sainteté par ici après cette histoire avec Poséidon, et on ne peut utiliser que du sang provenant d'un chevalier d'or. Il n'y a que ce sang qui puisse réparer les armures … et les chevaliers blessés, apparemment.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'en dehors de moi et Mu, il n'y a que Milo, Aiolia et Shaka ?

- Oui. Pour ce qui est de Milo, il a clairement savoir qu'il préférerait passer sous un train que de voir Kanon survivre. Inutile donc de trop compter sur lui. Aiolia et Shaka, à la rigueur …

- Je vais aller les voir et leur expliquer la situation. Ils comprendront. Quant à Milo, je sais comment le convaincre.

- Ah, encore des croissants ?, demanda Chryséis d'un ton méfiant.

- Oh non. Plus simple que ça. Et moins coûteux.

- C'est à dire ?

- S'il refuse, je l'enfonce dans le sol de son Temple à coups de poing…

- Oooh !

- Encore besoin de moi ?

- Non, je vais le laisser dormir. Merci pour votre aide.

- De rien. Il reste des croissants ?

Et il disparut pour aller combler le gouffre sans fond qui lui tenait lieu d'estomac.

Chryséis resta un long moment dans la chambre à admirer Mu endormi. C'était vrai qu'il était à croquer avec ses longs cils sombres qui contrastaient avec sa peau d'ivoire, ses points de vie sur son front semblables à deux gouttes de sang, ses longs cheveux de soie mauve répandus tout autour de lui sur l'oreiller. Et sa petite bouche, enflée de sommeil comme celle d'un enfant … Bouuuuh, qu'il était adorable ! Ah , si elle osait …

Et si justement elle osait ? Rien qu'à l'idée, elle en rougit. Mais l'occasion ne se représenterait peut-être jamais … et Mu ne le saurait pas.

Sans un bruit, elle s'approcha du jeune Atlante, et, se penchant, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dieux, qu'elles étaient douces ! Des pétales de rose… Elle se laissa emporter par cette délicieuse sensation et ferma les yeux.

Soudain, elle se figea. Les lèvres sous les siennes avaient frémi, imperceptiblement. Affolée, elle rouvrit les yeux. Tout près de son visage, deux prunelles d'émeraude la fixaient intensément.

Chryséis ne sut jamais si Aldébaran était sérieux au sujet de Milo. En tout cas, dans l'heure qui suivit, trois bras de chevaliers d'or un peu honteux d'être pris en flagrant délit d'égoïsme (en tout cas, au moins deux d'entre eux ) s'offrirent à l'aiguille d'une Chryséis encore toute chamboulée, qui manqua les veines tant de fois que, délestés d'une bonne quantité de leur sang, tous trois reprirent le chemin de leur temple respectif en maugréant qu'on ne les y reprendrait plus ….

****

Trois semaines s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles l'état de Kanon n'évolua que peu. Un semblant de couleur revint sur le visage creusé du jeune homme, son débit respiratoire augmenta et les drains cessèrent peu à peu de rejeter du sang. Mu resta donc avec ses poches de sang doré sur les bras – maintenant qu'il en avait à profusion, il n'en avait plus l'utilité immédiate ! Il les garda tout de même , soigneusement étiquetées au nom de chaque chevalier d'or, dans le frigo du laboratoire. Ca pouvait toujours servir ! Au pire, il pourrait toujours faire un test pour voir s'il pouvait réparer les armures avec …

Mais si les blessures de Kanon semblaient vouloir cicatriser et sa respiration devenir moins laborieuse, en revanche il demeurait toujours sans connaissance.

- Peut-être aura-t-il des séquelles neurologiques, dit simplement le Bélier à Chryséis.

- Pensez-vous qu'il puisse sortir du coma ?, demanda la jeune femme.

- Difficile à dire … Qui vivra verra !

Et ce fut tout . Chryséis n'insista pas. Depuis l'incident du baiser volé, l'ambiance était lourde au dispensaire. Elle et Mu faisaient en sorte de se parler le moins possible, et uniquement de choses ayant trait à leur travail. Chryséis s'en voulait terriblement . Elle regrettait la complicité qu'ils avaient partagée jusqu'à présent … jusqu'à ce qu'elle gâche tout. Elle n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à elle-même.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle prit le mug de café encore brûlant que Mu avait déposé en passant sur un coin de son bureau . Que pensait-il d'elle, maintenant ? Elle aurait voulu rentrer sous terre.

Le café lui sembla plus amer qu'à l'accoutumée, et lorsqu'elle l'eut fini, elle se rendit auprès de Kanon . Les drains avaient été ôtés, et il fallait refaire le pansement autour de sa poitrine régulièrement. Plutôt que de recourir à Mu, elle profita de la présence de Myrto, une jeune fille de Rodorio qui la secondait au dispensaire quand Mu était à Jamir, pour changer les draps et réinstaller Kanon confortablement. Elle vérifia ensuite que la sonde naso-gastrique posée par Mu pour nourrir Kanon artificiellement tenait bien en place – tant qu'il était dans le coma, il était hors de question de procéder autrement – et y injecta une dose de liquide nutritif à l'aide d'une seringue. Si cela, répété plusieurs fois par jour, suffisait à couvrir les besoins énergétiques d'une personne normale, c'était notoirement insuffisant pour un chevalier, d'or qui plus est, mais il n'y avait guère le choix. D'ores et déjà, en l'absence de tout exercice physique depuis cinq semaines, la masse musculaire de Kanon avait drastiquement fondu, et son visage était creusé et terne. Jusqu'où continuerait sa descente aux enfers ?

Chryséis remonta doucement les draps jusqu'à mi-poitrine et écarta une mèche rebelle de son front. Prenant sa main amaigrie, elle la pressa doucement.

- Courage, battez-vous, murmura-t-elle simplement.

Et, à sa grande surprise, les doigts se contractèrent légèrement dans les siens.

Elle resta une seconde interdite, se demandant si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Se pouvait-il qu'il commence à reprendre connaissance ?

- Vous m'entendez ? Si vous m'entendez, serrez ma main.

Mais cette fois rien ne se produisit. Ni les fois suivantes.

- Il faut que j'aille voir Athéna, fut le seul commentaire de Mu.

Et, le visage fermé, il tourna les talons en direction du Palais.

La princesse Saori se montra, elle, ravie de la nouvelle qui lui apporta le Bélier.

- Tu ne partages pas mon enthousiasme, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- En effet, répondit-il franchement.

- Penses-tu qu'il est trop tôt pour se réjouir ?

- Le problème n'est pas là . Je ne sais pas s'il y a lieu de se réjouir, pour ne rien vous cacher.

Saori parut décontenancée. Où était passé le doux, l'altruiste Mu, qui se dévouait sans compter depuis des années pour porter secours aux populations isolées au fin fond du Tibet comme aux pauvres villageois de Rodorio , sans jamais juger quiconque ?

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Tu souhaites donc la mort de Kanon ?

Il y avait comme des larmes dans sa voix.

Il secoua la tête.

- Non , c'est pour votre sécurité que je m'inquiète. Comptez-vous toujours faire ce dont vous m'avez parlé, si Kanon se remet suffisamment de ses blessures ?

- Oui, en effet . Comptes-tu t'y opposer, ou essayer de m'en dissuader ?

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre, Majesté . Ce n'est pas mon office. Puis-je néanmoins vous proposer quelque chose ?

- Comme quoi ?

- Une petite modification à votre projet, peut-être ?

Athéna sourit.

A suivre ...


	6. Chapter 6

Grandeur et déchéance - Chapitre 6

* * *

- A Jamir ?

Chryséis détourna la tête pour que Mu ne voie pas les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux.

- Oui. Je pars tout à l'heure.

- Bien, parvint-elle à répondre d'une voix étranglée.

- Je suis sûr que vous vous débrouillerez très bien de Kanon, continua-t-il sans paraître remarquer son trouble. Si quelque chose ne va pas, vous n'aurez qu'à me lancer un appel télépathique, et je viendrai aussitôt. Et de toute façon, je ne pense pas être absent très longtemps.

Elle hocha la tête machinalement.

- D'accord.

- Bon, je vais préparer deux ou trois choses que je veux emmener là-bas , du fraxinus excelsior, du chenopodium ambriosioides, ah , un peu de papaver bracteatum , je n'en ai plus beaucoup là-haut, et aussi du juniperus comm….

- Maître Mu ?

- Hmmmm ?, fit-il distraitement, concentré sur son inventaire.

- Je suis désolée de ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour, je m'excuse …. jamais je n'aurais dû !

Chryséis, le visage obstinément dirigé vers le mur, tentait désespérément de garder le contrôle d'elle-même. Mais ce fut peine perdue, et elle explosa en longs sanglots nerveux.

- C'est ma faute si vous vous en allez, vous êtes fâché contre moi !

- Oh non, s'écria vivement Mu , ça n'a rien à voir ! C'est un ordre d'Athéna !

- Hein ?

Elle se retourna vers lui brusquement, le visage brillant de larmes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, c'est une décision d'Athéna, qui préfère que je sois ailleurs quand Kanon se réveillera. Ce qu'il semble en train de faire apparemment.

- C'est vrai ?, fit-elle d'une toute petite voix encore entrecoupée de sanglots.

- Je vous le jure !

Il y eut un long moment de silence entre eux, aussi embarrassés l'un que l'autre par la tournure que prenait la conversation. Ce fut Mu qui le rompit.

- Bon, je fais mes bagages et je file, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire gêné.

Chryséis se contenta d'acquiescer, l'esprit à mille lieues de là.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Mu réapparut, encombré d'un énorme sac dans lequel s'entassaient pommades, herbes et onguents de toute nature.

- Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié, conclut-il. Bon, j'y vais.

Chryséis se força à sourire malgré la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge.

- Au revoir, fit-il.

Et il disparut.

Chryséis se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau, vidée de ses forces. Elle était à la fois terriblement triste qu'il parte quelque temps à Jamir, et soulagée. Au moins, elle allait pouvoir essayer de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses esprits. Depuis l'incident du baiser, elle ne savait plus trop où elle en était …. Mais pour l'instant, elle allait s'occuper de nourrir Kanon.

Comme elle se levait de son siège, Mu se matérialisa devant elle.

- Déjà de retour ? Vous avez oublié quelque chose ?

- Oui, répondit simplement Mu.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ca .

Avant même qu'elle ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, les lèvres de Mu sur les siennes, dans un baiser auprès duquel celui qu'elle lui avait donné quelques jours auparavant n'était qu'une pâle, très pâle répétition. Et lorsqu'après un long moment il se détacha enfin d'elle, les yeux du bel Atlante brillaient comme deux émeraudes dans son visage rosi.

- A bientôt ! , lança-t-il avec un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg.

Et il disparut à nouveau.

Quand Myrto vint aider Chryséis pour les soins du soir, elle trouva celle-ci affalée devant son bureau, caressant pensivement ses lèvres du bout du doigt.

- Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?, s'enquit-elle, intriguée par l'air absent de la jeune femme.

- Un truc inimaginable…, fut la seule réponse.

***

Avec Mu à dix mille kilomètres de là, il fallut réorganiser le travail au dispensaire. Chryséis décida de changer les gardes. Les dernières heures de la nuit étant souvent les plus calmes, elle en profiterait pour dormir un peu, tandis que Myrto veillerait Kanon. Chryséis avait confiance en cette gamine sérieuse et dévouée, qui la soulageait de beaucoup de travail. Sans elle, elle n'aurait pas pu assumer seule la charge du dispensaire. Pour y parvenir, il fallait être deux … ou être chevalier d'or.

Trois jours après le départ du Bélier, Chryséis fut réveillée peu avant l'aube par Myrto, visiblement excitée. Elle se redressa sur son lit de camp, le cerveau encore embrumé de sommeil.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je crois qu'il a bougé.

- Qui ?

- Le chevalier.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, j'ai vu sa main serrer le drap.

Chryséis ne fit qu'un bond vers la chambre. Mais tout semblait tranquille, comme à l'ordinaire. Elle commençait à se dire que Myrto avait probablement rêvé quand il lui sembla percevoir un léger râle. Elle saisit la main osseuse sur le drap et la pressa.

- Kanon, m'entendez-vous ?

Elle attendit un long moment, mais il n'y eut pas de réaction. Elle fouilla dans la poche de sa blouse, et en sortit une mini lampe-torche. Se penchant sur Kanon, elle souleva délicatement une paupière, et braqua la lumière sur la pupille.

A sa grande joie, celle-ci se rétracta immédiatement. L'examen de l'autre œil donna le même résultat.

- Alors ?, souffla Myrto près d'elle.

Chryséis se tourna vers elle, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Le plus dur est passé, je crois ...

Les jours suivants furent en grande partie consacrés à stimuler les sens de Kanon. Si ses yeux étaient réactifs à la lumière, cela signifiait qu'il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'il n'y ait pas de lésions cérébrales irréversibles. Cela ne les écartait pas totalement, mais tant qu'il n'aurait pas repris conscience, il était impossible d'évaluer l'étendue des dégâts. Déjà, les spasmes nerveux étaient plus fréquents, et encourageaient les deux jeunes femmes pourtant épuisées à poursuivre leurs efforts.

****

Il avait mal, si mal …. La douleur l'assaillait sans relâche, assiégeant sa pensée, ne lui laissant pas un seul instant de répit. Etait-il aux Enfers ? Sans doute … Pourtant, de temps à autre, il percevait confusément cette sensation douce, apaisante comme une caresse sur son âme meurtrie. Il se laissait guider par elle. Où qu'elle aille, il la suivrait. Il n'avait rien à perdre, à présent.

****

Chryséis et Myrto furent enfin récompensées de toutes leurs peines quelques heures plus tard, lorsque Kanon, après plus de neuf semaines de coma, reprit enfin pleinement connaissance. Il ne garda que quelques secondes les yeux ouverts, et promena lentement un regard confus autour de lui avant de se laisser vaincre par l'épuisement et de sombrer à nouveau. C'était plus que la jeune femme n'en avait osé espérer lorsque Mu avait amené à l'infirmerie l'ex-marina quasi-mourant, mais elle refusa pourtant de céder à un optimisme béat : le chemin vers une guérison complète et un retour à une vie normale serait long et difficile, d'une part du fait des blessures graves de Kanon, d'autre part parce que ses muscles, en deux mois d'immobilité, s'étaient considérablement atrophiés. Il lui faudrait de nombreuses séances de kinésithérapie avant d'envisager de mettre ne serait-ce qu'un pied par terre. Il devrait en outre être progressivement réalimenté. Bref, avec les autres patients du dispensaire dont il fallait bien s'occuper aussi, elle ne risquait pas de chômer.

Au fur et à mesure, les périodes de conscience se firent plus longues et plus fréquentes. Dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle s'installait à son chevet, guettant un battement de cils ou un changement de rythme dans sa respiration redevenue normale.

- Que faites-vous ?, l'interrogea Myrto en la voyant prendre dans sa poche une ampoule et en remplir une seringue, avant de la passer dans la perfusion.

- C'est de la morphine. Ca devrait le soulager un peu. Enfin je l'espère.

- Il a mal ?

- Oui, soupira Chryséis, en caressant doucement les longues boucles bleues dans un geste apaisant.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Ses muscles. Ils sont contractés. Non seulement il a mal, mais il gaspille ses forces à lutter contre la douleur.

Elle ne se trompait pas. Il se détendit peu à peu et se laissa entraîner dans un sommeil réparateur, dont il n'émergea que le lendemain.

- Qui … qui êtes-vous ?, furent ses premiers mots, murmurés d'une voix cassée.

Elle leva la tête d'un livre consacré aux plantes médicinales emprunté à la bibliothèque de Mu et vit deux yeux émeraude fixés sur elle. Elle abandonna son ouvrage sur le fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était installée et s'approcha doucement du lit pour ne pas l'étourdir.

- Je m'appelle Chryséis. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Kanon fronça les sourcils, comme si la question nécessitait une intense réflexion. Chryséis attendit un moment, mais il n'y eut pas de réponse. Peut-être aurait-il des séquelles neurologiques, mais il était probable que son silence était davantage à mettre sur le compte de l'épuisement, de la douleur et des calmants conjugués.

De fait, lorsqu'il refit surface quelques heures plus tard, il semblait être moins confus. Il commença par balayer du regard la chambre, puis son attention se reporta sur Chryséis.

- Où suis-je ?

- Vous êtes au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, dit-elle doucement.

Elle n'avait pas imaginé l'effet que firent ces simples mots, et bondit sur ses pieds en voyant le visage de Kanon devenir d'une pâleur mortelle, et la terreur envahir ses prunelles, vite dissimulées sous les paupières.

- Vous vous sentez mal ?, lui demanda-t-elle, un doigt sur le pouls affolé.

- Laissez-moi !, souffla le jeune homme.

Il tenta de retirer son poignet, mais il était trop faible. A peine l'eut-il soulevé de quelques millimètres qu'il retomba sur le drap.

- Laissez-moi !

- Calmez-vous, tout va bien.

Il eut un cri étrange, mi-râle, mi-rire , et secoua imperceptiblement la tête.

Puis il se mura en lui-même.

****

Le Sanctuaire. Ainsi donc, il était au Sanctuaire …. Retour à la case départ. Une vague d'amertume le submergea. Il avait eu tort de croire que pour une fois, la vie serait clémente avec lui. Il revit Sorrento, avec cette expression terrible sur son visage d'ordinaire si doux et si lisse, un condensé de haine et de mépris. Sorrento, sa flûte levée, étincelant dans le soleil. Un seul geste, une fraction de seconde, et tout aurait été fini, définitivement. Il aurait enfin trouvé la paix.

Mais Sorrento, ivre de vengeance, l'avait livré au Sanctuaire et à Athéna … et il n'avait pas besoin d'être prophète pour savoir ce qui l'attendait.

Le Cap Sounion. Pas une nuit en treize ans sans être hanté par ces cauchemars, dans lesquels il se voyait à nouveau enfermé dans cette prison , luttant avec l'énergie du désespoir contre la marée qui envahissait tout, se battant comme un damné pour ne pas se noyer, grappillant des secondes de survie au prix de souffrances démesurées. Il se souvenait comme il tremblait de soulagement lorsque l'eau refluait, lui accordant quelques heures de répit avant de revenir, implacable, exécuter la sentence. Et à chaque fois, c'était pire. Les jours passant, ses forces s'épuisaient, et son corps que les vagues projetaient contre les rochers de la grotte se couvrait de plaies que le sel maintenait ouvertes. Une partie de lui souhaitait ardemment la mort, mais l'autre luttait encore, incapable de renoncer à une vie qui ne lui avait pourtant pas fait de cadeau.

Et on allait le renvoyer là-bas !

Non. Cette fois, il ne lutterait pas . Il ne voulait plus revivre ça. Plus jamais.

Sa décision était prise.

A suivre .....


	7. Chapter 7

Grandeur et déchéance - Chapitre 7

* * *

Les jours suivants, les progrès de Kanon furent sensibles. Bien que toujours très fatigué, il passa davantage de temps éveillé, visiblement conscient du monde qui l'entourait. Comme toute personne habitant le Sanctuaire, Chryséis avait eu des échos du rôle de Kanon dans la guerre contre Asgard puis Poséidon, et aussi de son caractère entier, mais à sa grande surprise, Kanon s'avéra un patient tout à fait docile, et se laissa soigner, sans plus de volonté qu'une poupée.

La première initiative qu'elle prit fut de lui ôter la sonde naso-gastrique, pour rétablir une alimentation plus normale. Rien de solide, bien évidemment, son estomac ne l'aurait pas supporté après des mois de quasi-inactivité. Comme elle s'y attendait, le premier bouillon ne passa pas : à peine l'eut-il avalé qu'il le vomit dans les draps.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est normal au début, le rassura Chryséis en voyant des larmes d'humiliation couler sur ses joues.

Elle appela Myrto, et toutes deux changèrent les draps en chantonnant pour alléger l'atmosphère.

- On va réessayer dans un moment, d'accord ? Peut-être votre estomac sera-t-il plus coopératif.

Kanon acquiesça d'un air absent.

- Donnez-vous du temps, dit simplement Chryséis avant de sortir, son paquet de linge sale sous le bras.

La deuxième tentative fut un succès. Même si la quantité de bouillon que Kanon parvint à avaler et à garder était modeste, c'était déjà mieux que rien. Ce résultat encouragea Chryséis à persister dans cette voie, et peu à peu, les bouillons firent place à de soupes, claires d'abord, puis de plus en plus nourrissantes.

En revanche, pas question de supprimer la sonde urinaire tant qu'il serait incapable de se lever. Mais la remplacer était nécessaire, et Chryséis regretta l'absence de Mu. Kanon n'était pas vraiment à l'aise lors des toilettes quotidiennes, mais là, c'était bien autre chose. Alors, autant trancher dans le vif d'un seul coup, et ne pas y revenir.

- Je ne vais pas vous faire mal, lança-t-elle d'un ton détaché. Des sondes, j'en pose très souvent, ça fait partie de la routine. Et si c'est ça qui vous inquiète, j'ajouterai que vous vous classez plus parmi ceux qui font envie que ceux qui font pitié. Bon, on y va ?

Elle se retint de rougir, et maudit intérieurement les hommes et leur obsession de la taille. Est-ce que les femmes passaient leur temps à comparer les bonnets de leurs soutien-gorge ??? Ah, les mecs. Ils étaient vraiment tous les mêmes. Sauf Mu, évidemment. Quoique. Fallait voir, encore.

Et pour le coup, rien qu'à penser au bel Atlante elle rougit furieusement, consolant Kanon qui la regardait de travers et qui se dit soudain que le plus gêné des deux n'était peut-être pas lui, après tout.

****

- Non.

Chryséis se figea, un verre à la main, une pilule dans l'autre.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit : NON.

- Vous ne voulez pas de comprimé de morphine ?

- Je dois le répéter combien de fois ?

Elle soupira, ennuyée.

- Bon, comme vous le souhaitez. Je n'ai pas le droit d'agir contre votre volonté. Mais vous risquez de souffrir inutilement ….

- Ca m'est égal, répliqua Kanon d'une voix tranchante comme un sabre.

Elle n'insista pas.

- Si vous changez d'avis, dites-le moi.

Mais elle commençait à se faire une idée du personnage, et sut que quoi qu'elle dise, quoi qu'elle fasse, son patient n'en ferait qu'à sa tête.

Elle ne se trompait pas. Le sujet fut donc définitivement enterré.

****

L'état général de Kanon continua de s'améliorer au fil des jours, à la grande satisfaction de Chryséis. Le jeune homme gagnait en mobilité, il était désormais capable de lever un verre jusqu'à ses lèvres par lui-même. Elle avait réintroduit des aliments plus solides dans le menu, et ses forces revenaient petit à petit, mais il ne semblait pas manifester le moindre enthousiasme, affichant l'air amorphe de quelqu'un qui a perdu le goût de vivre. Les séances de kinésithérapie, destinées à faire travailler ses muscles atrophiés pendant son long coma, lui laissaient l'impression inquiétante de manipuler une poupée cassée.

Les nuits étaient les moments les plus difficiles. Il s'agitait sans cesse, victime de cauchemars violents, et se réveillait en hurlant, le front en sueur, les yeux exorbités, cherchant désespérément à reprendre son souffle. Chryséis lui avait proposé des somnifères, sans succès. Peut-être parler de ses cauchemars lui aurait-il fait du bien, mais il était à peu près aussi bavard qu'une huître. Elle avait bien essayé d'amorcer une conversation sur des choses banales, en vain. Fidèle à son habitude de ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres, Mu était resté très discret sur son cas, mais au gré des potins du Sanctuaire – qui n'épargnaient pas le dispensaire, bien évidemment – elle en apprit plus sur lui. Elle fut surprise de découvrir qu'il avait passé sa jeunesse au sein du Domaine Sacré, jusqu'à l'âge de quinze ans …. et que personne ne semblait avoir le moindre souvenir de lui, pourtant ! Il avait donc dû mener une vie particulièrement solitaire, d'où ce mutisme. Et avec l' « affaire Asgard/Poséidon » encore toute fraîche, il devait savoir qu'il n'était pas en odeur de sainteté dans le coin. Il fallait laisser faire le temps. Tout finirait par s'apaiser, pensa-t-elle avec son optimiste habituel.

Elle ne se méfiait pas assez. Si bien qu'elle ne vit rien venir.

****

Elle était concentrée sur son microscope, cet après-midi-là, à tenter d'identifier la cause de la fièvre d'un garçonnet qu'on lui avait amené, lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit curieux, semblable à celui du verre qui se brise. Elle n'y prit tout d'abord pas garde, croyant avoir rêvé : sans doute des gamins qui jouaient dehors au ballon avaient-ils fait une victime de plus dans les carreaux du voisinage. Agacée, elle se leva de son siège et sortit dans l'intention de leur intimer d'aller jouer plus loin, là où ils n'auraient aucun patient à gêner.

Mais dehors, personne. Elle jeta un coup d'œil tout autour d'elle. L'endroit était désert.

- Tu vieillis, ma fille, tu entends des voix, maintenant, se dit-elle.

Elle haussa les épaules et rentra se remettre au travail.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle tenta de se concentrer sur sa tâche. Mais rien n'y faisait. Quelque chose la tracassait vaguement, et elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle passa en revue son emploi du temps, les différents dossiers, inspecta ses réserves de médicaments pour s'assurer que rien ne manquait, et ne trouva rien de spécial. Elle était un peu à court de sérum physiologique et de compresses stériles, mais pas suffisamment pour s'alarmer. Elle demanderait à Myrto d'aller en chercher à Rodorio quand elle serait revenue de visiter son grand-père qui vivait seul là-haut dans la montagne.

Pour se changer les idées et se débarrasser de cette impression pesante qu'elle détestait, elle fit une ronde. Le petit garçon qui était arrivé la veille dormait calmement, veillé par sa mère. Dans la chambre voisine, un vieil homme avec une jambe cassée maugréa aussitôt qu'elle franchit la porte.

- Quand est-ce que vous me laissez sortir ?

- Pas tout de suite. Vous êtes donc si pressé de me quitter ?

- Bah non, bougonna-t-il d'un air renfrogné. Mais j'ai mes pièges …

Chryséis le regarda, interrogatrice.

- Quels pièges ?

- Mes pièges à grives ! Si je ne vais pas les relever, les buses qui rôdent vont tout prendre !

- Oui, mais elle vous béniront de leur avoir facilité le travail. Et de toute façon, à mon avis, depuis trois jours que vous êtes ici, elles en ont déjà fait leur affaire, de vos grives …

Le vieil homme eut un soupir résigné et se rallongea en râlant. Chryséis sourit et sortit.

Elle s'était attendue à trouver Kanon éveillé, mais quand elle rentra dans sa chambre à demi-plongée dans la pénombre pour mieux lutter contre la chaleur, il était couché, tourné vers la fenêtre.

- Ah, il s'est endormi, pensa-t-elle, satisfaite. Mais qu'est-ce ….

Elle s'approcha du lit, intriguée par quelque chose de sombre qui traînait sur le sol clair. Son cœur bondit, et elle se sentit blêmir.

- Maître Mu !, cria-t-elle télépathiquement aussi fort qu'elle le put. Maître Mu !

Et sans attendre, elle ôta en toute hâte sa blouse blanche et se précipita sur Kanon.

A suivre ....


	8. Chapter 8

Grandeur et déchéance - Chapitre 8

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, dans la chambre, Mu fut surpris de trouver son assistante penchée près du lit sur lequel reposait Kanon, qu'il ne voyait que de dos. Elle s'escrimait à envelopper un des bras du jeune homme avec un large tissu blanc – sa blouse.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Ah, vous voilà quand même ! Vous en avez mis, un temps !

Une demi-minute à peine pour faire les dix mille kilomètres qui les séparaient – et encore, en coupant au court par dessus l'Himalaya -, elle n'allait quand même pas lui reprocher d'avoir traîné en route … !

Il était sur le point de le lui faire remarquer quand, se rapprochant, il comprit soudain l'urgence de la situation et frémit . Le visage de Kanon, dans lequel les lourds cils sombres tranchaient sur une lividité malsaine, était basculé en arrière sur l'oreiller, comme entraîné par le poids de son imposante chevelure, et sa casaque avait glissé, dévoilant une épaule amaigrie. Les draps étaient maculés de sang, créant une petite mare au creux des cuisses du jeune homme, là où se trouvait son poignet droit avant que Chryséis ne le saisisse pour tenter d'endiguer l'hémorragie. L'autre poignet, qui pendait hors du lit, continuait à vomir du sang, et une longue rigole rouge vif balafrait la main avant de glisser le long d'un doigt effilé et de s'égoutter vers le sol, sur lequel une flaque sombre s'étalait lentement. Kanon s'était ouvert les veines.

- Attendez, laissez-moi faire, dit-il calmement.

Ce fut un jeu d'enfant pour Mu d'utiliser son cosmos pour refermer les veines tailladées de Kanon. En une poignée de secondes, toute trace de mutilation disparut sur la peau blafarde. A côté de lui, Chryséis soupira nerveusement, visiblement soulagée.

- Calmez-vous. Tout va bien maintenant, lui dit-il doucement en lui caressant l'épaule dans un geste d'apaisement.

- Je n'ai rien vu venir, je n'ai pas compris…, murmura-t-elle, encore sous le choc. C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû comprendre qu'il allait mal. Je … je…, bafouilla-t-elle, étouffée par un sanglot qui montait dans sa gorge mais qu'elle refusait de laisser éclater.

- Allons, la rassura le jeune Atlante. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui. Il est évanoui parce qu'il a perdu pas mal de sang, mais il s'en remettra. Son cosmos est perceptible et stable qui plus est.

- N'empêche que j'ai fait une faute professionnelle, insista-t-elle.

Elle se pencha, et ramassa sur le sol de la chambre quelque chose de transparent, qui luisait doucement entre ses doigts. Les débris d'un verre, encore teintés de rouge. C'était cela que Kanon avait utilisé pour s'ouvrir les veines.

- Je lui ai donné à boire, et j'ai laissé le verre ici, au cas où il aurait encore eu soif. Ce que je peux être idiote …. Si ça avait mal fini, jamais je ne me le serais pardonné.

- On fait tous des fautes, si ça peut vous consoler. Moi comme les autres.

- Vous ?

Il rit et la serra dans ses bras.

Bien sûr … De toute façon, il n'y a que celui qui ne fait rien qui ne se trompe jamais, non ?

- Vous avez sans doute raison, admit-elle.

Elle se tut, savourant la sensation de la peau chaude et douce de Mu contre la sienne. Elle avait l'impression de flotter comme dans un rêve, et n'avait surtout pas envie d'en sortir. Juste que le temps se fige. Il la serra un peu plus contre elle. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de Kanon qui aurait bien pu danser le Lac des Cygnes en chaussons de satin et tutu au milieu de la chambre qu'ils n'auraient rien remarqué.

Soudain, Chryséis se détacha de Mu et le repoussa doucement.

- Dites ….

- Oui, quoi ?, murmura-t-il d'un ton absent, hypnotisé par le décolleté de la jeune femme d'ordinaire sagement caché sous la blouse mais sur lequel il avait présentement une vue imprenable.

- Ca vous dérangerait beaucoup d'aller vous habiller ? Parce que là, franchement, une serviette autour de la taille, ça n'est pas une tenue !, s'écria-t-elle, les joues empourprées de confusion. Vous allez me faire le plaisir d'enfiler quelque chose de plus décent, et au trot !

Et elle se retourna vivement, rouge comme une pivoine.

Mu ne trouva rien à répondre, partagé entre l'embarras et l'incrédulité. Il était sous la douche quand elle l'avait appelé télépathiquement. Encore heureux qu'il ait eu le réflexe de prendre deux secondes – qu'elle lui reprochait, d'ailleurs !- à se nouer une serviette autour des hanches ! Il aurait voulu la voir à sa place, franchir en un éclair les milliers de kilomètres qui séparaient Jamir et le Sanctuaire. Même pour lui et ses pouvoirs de téléportation c'était trop, et il avait dû fragmenter le voyage. Il s'était d'abord retrouvé quelque part dans le four qu'était le désert du Taklamakan d'où, dans sa hâte, il s'était échappé à l'aveuglette … pour atterrir en plein milieu d'un souk d'Asie centrale, noyé dans la cohue des cris des marchands derrière leurs étals de soieries et d'épices, des braiments des ânes ou du chahut des gamins qui se faufilaient entre les passants. Dans cette tenue, il n'avait pas fallu trois secondes pour que des regards pas franchement amicaux se focalisent sur lui. Comprenant que se promener à demi nu dans un tel endroit risquait de coûter cher à sa virilité – pas qu'il soit un coureur comme Milo, mais bon, il y a quand même des choses auxquelles on tient dans la vie ! – il s'était à nouveau dématérialisé, pour échouer dans un endroit heureusement plus isolé mais montagneux et bigrement glacial. Puis près d'un village égyptien ou jordanien, écrasé de soleil. Et enfin un petit bond par dessus la Méditerranée orientale pour finir. Un miracle s'il n'attrapait pas un rhume après tout ça, pensa-t-il, dépité.

Il sortit de la pièce en soupirant. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux femmes.

Chryséis, elle, resta un long moment dans la chambre, mais pas pour s'assurer que Kanon allait bien. Juste pour tenter d'effacer de son esprit tout retourné la vision merveilleuse de ce corps carrément divin.

****

Elle rêvassa toute la soirée en guettant le réveil de Kanon. Mu ne s'était pas trompé, il n'avait pas eu le temps de perdre suffisamment de sang pour que sa vie soit en danger. Mais son geste était inquiétant. S'il l'avait fait une fois, il était capable de recommencer. Elle était donc fermement résolue à ne pas le quitter des yeux. Fort heureusement, Mu ne parlait pas de repartir à Jamir. Et surtout, il s'était rhabillé.

Kanon revint à lui dans la nuit, un peu désorienté mais calme. Il regarda un moment ses poignets d'un air incrédule, puis, apparemment résigné, se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Chryséis vit quelque chose de brillant glisser le long de sa joue. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, mais sa main levée pour lui caresser le front se figea en l'air. Il la dévisageait sans aucune douceur.

- Laissez-moi tranquille, lui intima-t-il.

- Je veux simplement vous aider.

- M'aider ? Et en quoi ?

- Eh bien, si déjà vous me disiez pourquoi vous avez fait ça ….

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se fâche. Mais non. Au contraire : il rit. Elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-elle donc dit de si drôle ?

- Connaissez-vous le Cap Sounion ?

- Le Cap Sounion ?

- Oui.

- Il y a un vieux temple là-bas, au dessus de la mer. Il paraît que c'est un bel endroit…

Elle s'interrompit en l'entendant qui ricanait doucement.

- Oui, un bel endroit, répéta-t-il comme pour lui-même d'un voix amère. Un très bel endroit …

Elle avait espéré que Kanon en dise davantage , en vain. Il se mura à nouveau dans le silence et finit par s'endormir, épuisé. Elle resta quelques minutes à surveiller sa respiration puis, rassurée, alla demander à Myrto qui potassait son herbier dans un coin de la remplacer à son chevet, histoire de s'accorder une pause bien méritée. Après plusieurs semaines à faire tourner le dispensaire quasiment seule – Myrto, malgré toute sa bonne volonté , ne pouvait guère la remplacer – un bain moussant et une longue, très longue nuit de sommeil ne seraient pas un luxe.

A suivre .....

Encore un chapitre un peu court, désolée .... Les choses vont se corser dans le prochain, promis ! Et les reviews sont toujours aussi appréciées ! merci !


	9. Chapter 9

Grandeur et déchéance - Chapitre 9

* * *

- Tiens, Aiolia, ton café .

- Merci.

- Milo, tu en veux ?

- Non merci.

- Tu vas faire ta mauvaise tête encore longtemps ?, répliqua Mu en soupirant imperceptiblement tout en grignotant un biscuit du bout des dents.

Cette situation l'ennuyait, et il essayait d'arrondir les angles avec le Scorpion, mais rien n'y faisait. Les semaines passaient, et Milo n'arrivait toujours à digérer la présence de Kanon au Sanctuaire. Requinqué, qui plus était, par les bons soins de Mu et de Chryséis. Lui qui avait déjà un caractère court, ça le mettait carrément hors de lui. Si l'infirmerie de Mu n'avait pas été une « zone démilitarisée », voilà longtemps que Kanon aurait été rejoindre son jumeau aux enfers. Mais la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid, et il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Lorsque Chryséis les rejoignit sur la terrasse où les trois chevaliers d'or savouraient un brin de fraîcheur après une journée étouffante, elle constata aussitôt que, contrairement à la météo, l'atmosphère n'était pas au beau fixe.

- Ah, Chryséis. Vous partez ?, fit Mu en se retournant. Un thé avant de nous quitter ?

- Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, lui répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Elle avait hâte de retrouver son bain moussant et son lit, mais passer un moment avec Mu en dehors du travail était une chose si rare que cela valait bien la peine de patienter un petit peu.

Elle s'installa sur une chaise libre à côté de lui, tandis qu'il la servait. Un long moment s'écoula dans le silence, seulement troublé par le bruit strident des cigales qui chantaient dans la garrigue tout autour d'eux.

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant, se demandant si elle devait poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle finit par opter pour le oui. Quel mal y avait-il après tout ?

- Dites … Qu'y a-t-il au Cap Sounion ?

Aiolia, qui sirotait distraitement son café, manqua de s'étrangler. Quant à Milo, avachi en arrière sur sa chaise, un bras négligemment passé par dessus le dossier, il redressa la tête, soudain intéressé. Elle avait dû toucher un sujet sensible sans le savoir.

- Qui vous a parlé du Cap Sounion ?, fit le Scorpion d'une voix aussi caressante qu'inquiétante.

- Milo !, s'exclama Mu, mal à l'aise. Je t'en prie.

- Cette charmante demoiselle pose une question, la plus élémentaire des courtoisies m'oblige à lui répondre. Tu ne vas quand même pas me bâillonner ?, ajouta-t-il d'un ton de défi.

Jamais Chryséis n'avait vu Mu dans un tel état d'énervement. Lui qui était d'ordinaire si calme avait la main crispée sur l'anse de sa tasse au point d'en faire blanchir les articulations, et ses mâchoires étaient contractées. Son regard, même à demi dissimulé par ses longs cils, laissait filtrer des éclairs. Elle se tassa dans sa chaise, consciente de la tempête qu'elle avait soulevée. Elle avait la désagréable mais nette impression de marcher au milieu d'un champ de mines.

- Tu as perdu une belle occasion de te taire, ma fille, se dit-elle en elle-même.

Milo revint à la charge.

- C'est _lui_ qui vous en a parlé, n'est-ce pas ?

Comment avait-il deviné ? Elle se contenta de lui répondre d'un hochement de tête.

- Il a donc encore un peu le sens des réalités, ricana le Scorpion.

- Est-il utile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie ?, intervint de nouveau Mu. Le sujet est clos.

- Tu crois vraiment que parce que tu es Grand Pope intérimaire par la grâce d'une gamine, je vais obéir à tes ordres comme un petit chien ? Laisse-moi te dire que tu rêves, et pas qu'un peu. Ou alors tu préfères qu'on évite ce sujet car tu n'es pas trop fier d'avoir remis ce criminel sur pieds ?

Mu blanchit et laissa passer l'insulte. Chryséis en avait mal pour lui.

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû parler de ça, lâcha-t-elle, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Oublions tout ça, d'accord ?

Mais Milo était lancé, rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter désormais.

- Au contraire, renchérit-il. Purgeons l'abcès ! Je suppose que mon cher collègue et patron – il insista lourdement sur le mot - n'a pas cru bon de vous dire quel gibier de potence vous soignez ?

- Milo !, s'écria Mu.

- Toi, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, je m'en passe allègrement. Il ne vous a rien dit, n'est-ce pas ?

- De quoi parlez-vous ?, répondit Chryséis d'une voix altérée.

De ce cher Kanon, pour lequel vous vous donnez tant de mal, ma pauvre petite, du fait qu'il est une ordure de la pire espèce, qui ne vaut même pas la corde pour le pendre …

- Quoi ?

- … qu'il est responsable de la mort de plusieurs chevaliers d'or, dont son taré de frère, des sept guerriers divins d'Asgard – huit si je compte la doublure d'un d'eux – et de six généraux de Poséidon. Et que si le septième, le seul veinard à avoir survécu à ses magouilles, ne nous l'avait pas ramené sur un plateau, il serait encore à courir par monts et par vaux en train de nous concocter une nouvelle guerre. Béni soit ce brave Sorrento ! Et maintenant , qu'on réexpédie Kanon dans la grotte dont il n'aurait jamais dû sortir, et le problème sera définitivement réglé, enfin !

Chryséis écarquilla les yeux d'effroi.

- Quelle grotte ?

- Elle est au Cap Sounion, juste sous le temple de Poséidon, expliqua doucement Aiolia qui était resté muet comme une carpe jusqu'à présent. C'est là qu'on enferme les criminels condamnés par Athéna. Nul ne peut en sortir. Ceux qui ne se noient pas quand la marée monte périssent de faim, de soif et d'épuisement.

- C'est atroce !, s'insurgea la jeune femme.

Maintenant elle comprenait d'où venaient ces cauchemars, cette terreur dans les yeux de Kanon. Il s'était ouvert les veines pour ne pas retourner là-bas, jamais.

- Mais qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter un tel châtiment ?

- Oh, quatre fois rien : il a juste comploté d'assassiner Athéna qui venait de naître ainsi que le Grand Pope de l'époque. Il a loupé son coup, mais ça a inspiré son frère, qui, lui, a réglé son compte à ce cher vieux Shion après avoir coffré Kanon dans la grotte en guise de remerciements pour ses idées de génie. Mais dis-moi, Mu, je te trouve bien complaisant envers celui qui est à l'origine de la mort de ton maître …

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi, répondit seulement Mu d'un ton froid.

- Bien sûr, tu es le Grand Pope, tu n'as donc pas de comptes à rendre, persifla Milo.

- Je ne suis pas Grand Pope, je ne fais qu'assumer ces fonctions en attendant que la déesse en nomme un. Et je n'ai jamais dit que j'approuvais ce que Kanon a fait.

- Non, mais tu fais en sorte qu'il continue à vivre, que tous ceux qui sont morts l'aient été pour rien et qu'il puisse cracher sur leur tombe en toute impunité !

- Ce n'est pas mon intention, et tu le sais très bien.

- Quelle importance, ton intention ? Les faits sont là.

- Milo, intervint Aiolia, tu devrais te calmer, et attendre la suite des événements.

- C'est ça, oui.

Il se leva de sa chaise, et sans saluer ses compagnons chevaliers, s'éloigna.

- Où vas-tu ?, lui demanda Aiolia avec une grimace d'inquiétude.

- Attendre la suite des événements, comme tu le dis si bien. Mais chez moi. Ici ça empeste trop.

Personne ne fit un geste pour le retenir. Un long silence gêné s'installa, chacun s'absorbant dans la contemplation du fond de sa tasse.

- Il ne pense pas ce qu'il t'a dit, finit par lâcher Aiolia. Il est révolté par la mort de Camus et des autres, c'est normal. Il lui faudra du temps pour faire son deuil. Je sais de quoi je parle, moi aussi je suis passé par là quand Aiolos a disparu. Les circonstances étaient différentes, mais ça ne change rien à l'absence.

- Penses-tu vraiment que j'ai fait une erreur en le soignant ?

Aiolia ouvrit la bouche, mais Mu lui coupa la parole.

- Avant que tu ne me répondes, laisse-moi te dire une chose : si la même situation se représentait, je le referais. Parce que soigner Kanon était mon devoir en tant que médecin, mais aussi en tant qu'homme. Mes sentiments personnels n'ont pas à entrer en ligne de compte.

Le Lion sourit.

- Je sais. Je te reconnais bien là. Je ne te dirai que si tu as fait une erreur ou pas, parce que franchement je n'en sais rien. Mais ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que tu ne fais jamais rien sans raison, et que je te fais confiance les yeux fermés. Quoi que tu décides, je te suivrai.

Les lèvres de Mu s'étirèrent en un mince sourire.

- Merci de ton soutien.

- Bon, je vous laisse. Marine doit m'attendre. Je vous souhaite à tous les deux bon courage pour vous occuper de Kanon. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de moi !

- Pourquoi, vous avez des diplômes de kinésithérapeute ?, plaisanta Chryséis sans conviction.

Aiolia rit de bon cœur.

- En tout cas, une chose est sûre : la princesse n'est pas aussi idiote que le pense Milo. La preuve : elle a su choisir le plus capable d'entre nous pour assumer les fonctions de Grand Pope.

Ils restèrent tous deux un long moment sur la terrasse, tandis que la nuit tombait sur le Sanctuaire. Malgré l'obscurité grandissante, Chryséis lisait un sentiment de tristesse et d'amertume sur le visage d'ordinaire si serein de Mu, même si celui-ci ne dit pas un mot. Elle ne posa pas de question non plus. Tout ce qui s'était dit ne la concernait pas, après tout. Les propos venimeux de Milo, elle n'aurait jamais dû les entendre. Ils étaient destinés à Mu en tant que Grand Pope bien plus qu'au médecin.

Mais il y avait quelque chose au fond d'elle-même qui la rongeait, ne la laissait pas en paix. Elle avait beau être debout depuis des heures – elle refusait de les compter, ce qui aurait été aussi effrayant qu'inutile – elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à dormir avant d'avoir une réponse. Encore fallait-il que Mu veuille bien la lui donner …. s'il la connaissait.

- Savez-vous pourquoi Kanon a fait tout ça ? Je veux dire, ces guerres, ces morts …

- Pour se prouver qu'il existait, peut-être.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Comment vous expliquer ….

La voix de Mu était chargée d'embarras.

- … Kanon n'a jamais eu au sein du Sanctuaire aucune existence officielle.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Il n'est pas né ici, lui et son frère Saga ont été adoptés par le Sanctuaire en la personne de mon maître Shion alors qu'ils n'étaient âgés que de quelques jours. Comme c'est la tradition, seul l'aîné, Saga, devait porter l'armure d'or des Gémeaux. Kanon a subi le même entraînement, mais lui ne la revêtirait que s'il arrivait malheur à Saga un jour. Mais personne ne devait être au courant de son existence, pour des questions de sécurité, sans doute.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi je n'ai pas croisé qui que ce soit qui ait des souvenirs de Kanon lorsqu'il était enfant ou adolescent. Il a été forcé de mener une vie de fantôme, alors ?

- Oui, c'est à peu près ça, concéda Mu.

- Tout ça pour être né quelques minutes après son jumeau ?

- Oui.

- Mais ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute ! Et le Grand Pope, votre maître, ne s'est jamais inquiété de ce qu'il pouvait bien penser, encore moins ressentir d'être ainsi mis à l'écart, rejeté même ?

- Athéna allait se réincarner et une nouvelle guerre sainte était à prévoir, avoua franchement Mu. Kanon n'était pas la priorité du moment.

- Il ne l'a jamais été, apparemment. Et c'est bien triste.

Mu dut sentir que Chryséis n'avait pas tout à fait tort, et ne répliqua rien. Un silence gêné s'installa. La mort dans l'âme, la jeune femme se détourna. Là-bas, au loin, sur la mer, le ciel se chargeait de nuages. Le vent commençait déjà à se lever. Il y aurait de l'orage dans la nuit.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de lui ?, se força-t-elle à demander.

Elle serra les dents. Quoi que Mu réponde, elle savait que rien ne serait pareil, à présent.

- Chryséis, dit-il dans un soupir, vous êtes intelligente, et vous avez le sens des réalités. Vous savez que même dans les plus beaux jardins se trouvent de mauvaises herbes…

- N'est-ce pas vous qui m'avez appris que même ces mauvaises herbes ont une utilité ?

Elle marqua une pause.

- Vous allez céder au désir de vengeance de Milo et renvoyer Kanon au Cap Sounion, c'est ça ? Dans son état, c'est le condamner à mort, et vous le savez !

Elle avait désespérément prié pour que Mu la détrompe, mais il se contenta de baisser la tête.

- Vous êtes pitoyables, tous. Vous auriez dû lui porter secours, et pas un de vous n'a bougé. Au contraire, vous avez fait alliance contre lui. J'avais pensé qu'au moins vous ….

- Ne me voyez pas plus noir que je ne le suis, je vous en prie, Chryséis.

- Je sais, vous l'avez soigné … parce que c'était votre devoir d'homme, comme vous l'avez si bien dit. Mais vous détestez Kanon, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il me serait difficile de prétendre que j'ai de l'admiration pour lui, en effet, admit l'Atlante d'un ton acide. Savez-vous seulement ce qu'il a fait ?

- Savez-vous seulement ce que vous lui avez fait ?, s'écria-t-elle en retour. Par votre indifférence, vous êtes tous coupables d'en avoir fait un être révolté. Et maintenant, vous avez peur de ce monstre que vous avez contribué à créer, et vous n'avez plus qu'une hâte : vous en débarrasser ! Pauvre Kanon, vous l'avez déjà jugé et condamné sans procès. Je comprends pourquoi Saga s'est suicidé ! Il avait compris qu'après ce qui s'était passé, même s'il était innocent, jamais vous ne l'accepteriez dans vos rangs ! La mort a dû lui paraître infiniment plus douce que vos regards à tous !

Mu blanchit et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Des larmes plein les yeux, elle dévala la longue pente vers Rodorio.

Malgré sa fatigue, elle ne dormit pas cette nuit-là, et le violent orage qui s'abattit sur le Sanctuaire n'y fut pour rien.

A suivre ......

_Voilà, comme promis, un chapitre un peu plus long .... N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, et me faire part de vos critiques ! Et encore un grand merci à celles qui prennent quelques minutes de leur temps à m'encourager, ça me donne encore plus envie d'écrire la suite !  
_


	10. Chapter 10

Grandeur et déchéance - Chapitre 10

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Mu était en train de soigner une fillette blessée à un doigt quand Chryséis déboula au dispensaire, les yeux rougis par une nuit sans sommeil.

- Bonj…

Il ne finit pas son mot. C'était peine perdue. Elle était passée devant lui sans le voir, pour se barricader aussitôt dans la chambre de Kanon.

Il eut une grimace. La journée promettait d'être agitée.

Kanon dormait sur le flanc, dans une semi-obscurité. Chryséis s'approcha de lui sans faire de bruit. Même dans le sommeil, ses sourcils étaient froncés et sa bouche conservait un pli amer. Son front luisait d'une fine sueur. Elle savait que ça n'était pas dû au temps – on était en juillet, mais Kanon, avec son sang grec, résistait mieux aux grosses chaleurs que d'autres. Non, il avait encore dû être assailli par ses cauchemars. Ces horribles cauchemars qui allaient devenir réalité.

La gorge nouée, elle ramena en arrière une mèche de cheveux collée par la sueur. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui, maintenant. Alors mieux valait s'en aller. Elle ne voulait pas assister à _ça_.

Elle se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur la soie bleue de ses cheveux. Puis, après un dernier regard, elle se dirigea vers la porte.

- Attendez, fit une voix derrière elle accompagnée d'un bruissement de draps.

Surprise, elle se figea, la main sur la clenche.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté endormi ? Les adieux auraient été plus simples. Elle décida de ne pas se retourner pour ne pas lui montrer ses larmes.

- Je m'en vais, et je ne reviendrai pas.

- Je ne parle pas de ça.

- Hein ?

- Dites-moi pourquoi vous avez pris ma défense hier soir.

Elle se sentit devenir très pâle.

- Vous avez tout entendu ?

- J'ai l'ouïe fine, comme tous les chevaliers d'or. Et de toute façon, vous hurliez tellement sur Mu que même à l'autre bout du Sanctuaire, personne ne doit plus ignorer ce qui m'attend.

Et il disait cela d'un ton détaché, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps !

- Je suis désolée …

La jeune femme se tut. Elle ne trouvait même pas les mots pour exprimer sa rage et sa peine. Existaient-ils, d'ailleurs ?

- Ne le soyez pas, fit simplement Kanon en s'efforçant de sourire. C'est sans doute mieux que ça se termine ainsi.

Chryséis secoua la tête avec véhémence.

- Non, non. Pas comme ça. Pas de cette façon.

- Quelle importance ?

- Quelle importance ?, explosa-t-elle soudain. Quelle importance ? Vous allez vous laisser traîner au supplice comme une bête qu'on mène à l'abattoir ? C'est vraiment ce que vous comptez faire ?

- Oui.

- Ne me dites pas ça. Vous êtes terrorisé, je le sais.

- Oui. Mais je saurai rester digne jusqu'à la fin, je vous le promets. Je vous dois bien ça.

Etouffée par ses sanglots, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Puis, sans réfléchir, comme prise d'une brusque inspiration, elle fit demi-tour et se précipita sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. L'espace d'une seconde, il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il allait la repousser. Mais non.

- C'est injuste, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Il lui répondit d'un petit rire amer.

- Ne pleurez pas. J'ai mérité ce qui m'attend. Finir ma vie au Cap Sounion devait être mon destin, c'est tout.

Elle ferma les yeux, gravant le moindre détail dans sa mémoire. Son souffle tiède dans son cou, son odeur à la fois douce et virile, une boucle de cheveux rebelle qui lui chatouillait le nez … Ses bras se refermèrent autour d'elle, ce n'était plus elle qui le soignait mais lui qui la protégeait. Il était infiniment plus fort que ce qu'elle avait cru.

- Vous devriez partir, maintenant.

- Se détacher de lui pour toujours fut un déchirement, mais elle parvint au prix d'un énorme effort à rester maîtresse de ses nerfs.

- Adieu, alors ?

- Oui, adieu. Et merci pour tout. Et surtout pour ça.

- Quoi, ça ?

Il sourit.

- M'avoir embrassé. Personne ne m'avait jamais embrassé de ma vie, pas même ma propre mère. J'avais un peu de regrets de partir sans avoir connu ça au moins une fois …

- Je vous en supplie, ne me dites pas ce genre de choses maintenant …

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne devrais pas ? Vous êtes la seule personne qui m'ait jamais considéré comme un être humain.

- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu voir les convaincre , mais ….

- Je sais. Fichez le camp maintenant.

Elle lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas éterniser une conversation qui ne pouvait déboucher sur rien, et telle un fantôme, elle se dirigea vers la porte en s'efforçant de ne penser à rien. En vain : à peine l'eut-elle franchi qu'elle s'effondra en longs sanglots nerveux. Heureusement, Mu ne se présenta pas. Elle aurait pu l'écharper vivant.

Elle se réfugia dans les toilettes et passa un long moment à tenter de se calmer et de retrouver un visage humain. Un coup d'œil fortuit dans le miroir lui renvoya l'image d'une femme qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Au milieu d'un flot de cheveux auburn en désordre se dessinait un petit minois chiffonné, aux yeux et au nez rougis. Elle essuya ses larmes, se moucha et jeta l'essuie-tout avec rage dans la poubelle. Un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage lui fit du bien, autant au physique qu'au moral, et quand elle émergea des toilettes, elle était déterminée à massacrer purement et simplement le premier chevalier d'or qui lui barrerait le passage, atlante ou pas.

Elle ne rencontra pas âme qui vive jusqu'à son bureau. Saisissant le grand sac fourre-tout qu'elle utilisait lorsqu'elle faisait du shopping médical à Athènes et qu'elle gardait dans un placard, elle y précipita pèle-mêle ses menues affaires. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, à vrai dire, hormis quelques cahiers remplis de notes et son herbier. Deux ou trois livres, aussi, recommandés par Mu et qu'ils avaient achetés ensemble. Ca lui ferait un souvenir, pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

Comme elle les attrapait sur l'étagère, elle entendit un bruit derrière elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?, l'interrogea Mu d'une voix surprise.

Elle ne se retourna pas, c'eût été lui faire trop d'honneur !

- Ca ne se voit pas ? Je m'en vais.

- Comment ça ?

- En faisant mes paquets, en franchissant la porte, là-bas, tout au fond du couloir, et en ne revenant plus jamais. Vous connaissez une autre façon ?

- C'est à cause d'hier soir, n'est-ce pas ?

- A votre avis ?

- Laissez-moi vous expliquer …

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il reste à expliquer. Tout était très clair, lança-t-elle vivement.

- Alors, vous, expliquez-moi. Chryséis, j'avais confiance en vous, je pensais que vous comprendriez ma position…

Il la dévisagea intensément, et elle sut dans la seconde qu'il avait pris l'avantage. Elle n'avait jamais su lui dire non. A plus force raison quand il la fixait avec des yeux de cocker comme c'était justement le cas. Mais elle refusa de capituler, sans compter que quelque part c'eût été trahir Kanon.

- Je suis désolée, reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Plus maintenant.

- Et pourquoi ?

Elle allait peut-être lui faire mal, mais après tout, c'était un prêté pour un rendu.

- Je n'avais qu'une joie : travailler avec l'homme que j'aimais. Mais je me suis trompée. Jamais je ne pourrai travailler avec quelqu'un que je ne respecte même pas.

Mu prit l'insulte en pleine face sans broncher.

- Adieu, se força-t-elle encore à dire. C'est vraiment trop bête que ça finisse comme ça.

Elle attrapa son sac d'un geste décidé, et, le frôlant, se précipita vers la sortie. Tout à coup, elle sentit la main de Mu happer fermement son poignet, et dans son élan elle manqua de trébucher.

- Attendez, Chryséis, il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir …

_**A suivre ...**_

_**Mes plus plates excuses, une fois de plus, pour ce chapitre court .... ! Mais la raison est que j'écris moins vite que je ne mets en ligne, alors pour publier régulièrement, je suis obligée de faire des morceaux plus petits ! ( et m'envoyer des menaces ou des tueurs n'y changera rien, encore que ça n'est pas prouvé ! )**_


	11. Chapter 11

- Jamais de la vie, affirma Milo d'un ton tranchant.

Aiolia soupira. Fichu caractère ! Décidément, il n'était pas facile de faire changer un Scorpion d'avis. Celui-là à plus forte raison. Voilà pourquoi il avait demandé à Shaka et Aldébaran de l'accompagner pour essayer de le raisonner. En le voyant, assis sur les marches de son Temple, avec l'air renfrogné des mauvais jours, il avait deviné, le connaissant depuis suffisamment de temps, qu'il avait des remords concernant la discussion de la veille au soir, mais que par fierté, ou plutôt par orgueil, il refuserait d'abdiquer et d'aller présenter des excuses au Bélier.

- Va voir Mu, tenta Shaka. Je suis sûr qu'il ne t'en veut déjà plus, de toute façon. Il ne va pas t'envoyer promener, si c'est ça que tu crains.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il me fait peur ?

- Alors , tu vas rester à bouder dans ton coin pendant longtemps ? Allez, vas-y, l'encouragea Aiolia.

- Oui, une petite leçon d'humilité ne peut pas te faire de mal. Tu en as grand besoin, renchérit la Vierge.

A côté de lui, le Lion se frappa le front et leva les yeux au ciel. Quelle catastrophe, ce Shaka ! Il avait vraiment toujours le mot juste pour mettre le feu aux poudres. Déjà , avant, la partie n'était pas gagnée, mais maintenant, ils pouvaient bien tous poireauter jusqu'au Jugement Dernier, Milo n'en démordrait pas.

- Merci pour ton aide, Shaka, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille, grinçant. Mais franchement, tu crois que c'est ce qu'il fallait dire ?

- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai, non ?, répondit celui-ci de son ton le plus innocent.

Bien sûr que c'était vrai. Mais toutes les vérités n'étaient pas bonnes à dire, et mystique et détaché des choses humaines comme il était, Shaka ne le comprendrait jamais. Même pas la peine d'essayer de le lui expliquer.

- Bon, alors tu n'y vas pas ?, insista Aiolia.

- Non.

La situation était bloquée et bien bloquée. D'un côté un Bélier à qui il ne pouvait décemment pas demander de faire le premier pas, vu que c'était lui qui avait été offensé par les paroles de Milo, de l'autre un Scorpion plus obstiné et d'exécrable humeur que jamais, son regard noir comme de l'encre dardé sur un Shaka indifférent.

- Y'en a marre !, explosa-t-il soudain. Vous avez fini de vous comporter comme une bande de gamins, oui ????

Milo resta de marbre devant cette soudaine flambée de colère, tandis que Shaka, qui se tenait à côté du Lion, sursauta.

- Laisse-moi régler le problème, Aiolia, fit tout à coup la voix calme d'Aldébaran.

- Hein ?

Tous le dévisagèrent, interloqués. Même Milo, encore plus inquiet que surpris.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…., marmonna-t-il en envoyant la gigantesque main du Taureau s'abattre dans sa direction. Hé, lâche-moi !, s'écria-t-il.

Ce fut en pure perte. Sourd à ses protestations, Aldébaran l'avait saisi par la cape et entreprit de le traîner vers la série d'escaliers qui menait au bas du Sanctuaire sans autre forme de procès. Milo tenta de s'arc-bouter, mais le pavage régulier n'offrait aucune prise possible. Il descendit les premières marches sur les fesses, au grand dommage de son postérieur.

- Lâche-moi, espèce d'idiot !, brailla-t-il, excédé.

Le regard intimidant du géant se posa sur lui.

- Tu peux me répéter ça ? Encore un mot et je te transforme en compote, c'est compris ?

Une sueur froide parcourut l'échine de Milo. C'est qu'il en était bien capable !

- Je suis assez grand pour marcher, concéda le Scorpion, radouci.

Il n'était plus du tout sûr d'avoir le dernier mot, et son intérêt était clairement de limiter les dégâts. Aldébaran lui jeta un regard soupçonneux.

- Passe devant, je t'ai à l'œil.

- Ca me vexe, maugréa Milo. Tu pourrais quand même me faire confiance, non ?

Il obéit néanmoins et s'engagea dans les marches en massant délicatement ses fesses endolories, les trois autres sur ses talons.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils parvinrent devant le temple du Bélier. Mais son gardien n'était visible nulle part.

- Où est Mu ?, demanda Aldébaran en fronçant les sourcils. Je sens son cosmos tout près d'ici pourtant.

- Bah, il est probablement à l'intérieur. Entrons.

Tous les quatre franchirent le seuil et s'introduisirent dans le Temple plongé dans l'obscurité. Aldébaran, qui en tant que voisin fréquentait plus Mu que les autres et donc connaissait mieux le Temple, les guida.

- Bizarre qu'il ne nous ait pas entendus. Il doit être occupé.

Au moment où il tendait le bras pour frapper à la porte, un bruit se fit entendre à l'intérieur. Quelque chose comme un couinement ou plutôt un miaulement.

- Mu a adopté un chat ?, interrogea Shaka, étonné.

- Pas à ma connaissance, lui répondit Aldébaran avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Tiens, ça recommence…

De fait, le même bruit venait de se faire à nouveau entendre. Puis encore. Et encore. De plus en plus fort, et de plus en plus distinct.

- Ne me dites pas que …., bafouilla Aiolia, en prenant progressivement la teinte d'une pivoine.

A sa gauche, Aldébaran , après une seconde de stupeur, se fendit d'un large sourire.

- Sacré Mu !, explosa-t-il de son gros rire.

Un qui ne riait pas du tout en revanche, mais alors pas du tout, c'était Shaka. Les lèvres pincées, il se retenait de ne pas tourner les talons, et même s'ils ne pouvaient pas voir l'expression de son regard clos, les autres n'avaient aucun mal à percevoir son énervement, tant il tripotait son chapelet de graines de lotus avec frénésie.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la porte, le bruit s'amplifiait.

- On s'en va, maintenant, fit Aiolia, mal à l'aise.

- C'est ça, on repassera plus tard pour les excuses, approuva le Taureau. Là, je crois qu'on dérangerait.

Mais Milo ne fit pas un mouvement.

- Tu viens ?, le rappela à l'ordre le Lion par dessus son épaule.

Le Scorpion le laissa faire. Il avait bien fait de venir, finalement. Le jeu en valait la chandelle. D'un regard en coin, il observait, ravi, le chevalier de la Vierge, qui de son côté était tout à fait conscient de ce regard inquisiteur posé sur lui, ce qui le faisait bouillir d'indignation et de fureur. Et Milo savourait chacune de ces secondes pendant lesquelles il savait ce redresseur de torts sur des charbons ardents. Ca lui apprendrait à venir lui faire la morale sur les vertus de la tempérance à chaque fois qu'il découchait.

- Tu prends des notes en prévision du jour où tu enverras tes vœux de chasteté balader, mon cher ?, lui susurra-t-il d'une voix à la fois aussi sensuelle que moqueuse.

Soupir désespéré d'Aiolia dans leur dos. Décidément, quand un se calmait, c'était l'autre qui remettait ça ! Jamais il n'aurait la paix !

La réponse fut celle que Milo escomptait. Shaka ouvrit subitement les yeux, ses prunelles d'azur enflammées de rage.

- Ta gueule !, lui vociféra-t-il, à la grande stupéfaction des autres, Milo compris. Et, aussi vite, il tourna les talons et reprit le chemin de son temple où il se barricada à double tour pour le reste de la journée, afin de méditer sur les faiblesses de la chair.

Milo souriait, aux anges. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait jamais soupçonné pouvoir faire sortir Shaka de ses gonds de cette façon. Au moins, l'autre ne se repointerait pas chez lui de sitôt avec ses couplets moralisateurs. Bon débarras.

Un cri plus fort encore que les autres le ramena à la réalité, et son visage s'assombrit.

- Ils ne se gênent vraiment pas, ces deux-là, grommela Aiolia. Ils pourraient être plus discrets, on doit les entendre depuis le Palais du Pope !

- Ouais, rigola le Taureau. Y'a pas à dire, ils assurent ces Atlantes. Vous vous rappelez Shion ? Ca défilait, les filles, au Palais, quand il était Grand Pope !

- Humm, commenta Aiolia d'un ton sombre. Le vieux cochon, dire qu'elles n'avaient pas la moitié de son âge…

- Même pas le dixième, oui !, corrigea Aldébaran. En tout cas, elle a l'air d'apprécier.

- Tu parles, lâcha un Milo fielleux. Elle simule, oui !

Et lui aussi reprit le chemin de son temple de fort mauvaise humeur, soudainement inquiet pour sa réputation de plus grand Don Juan du Sanctuaire. Ces maudits Atlantes, c'était vraiment de la concurrence déloyale.

_****_

Chryséis se réveilla le lendemain matin doublement heureuse. D'une part parce qu'elle s'était réconciliée – et quelle réconciliation ! – avec Mu, de l'autre parce qu'elle pouvait reprendre son travail au dispensaire sans fouler aux pieds ses principes.

Avec tendresse, elle admira son bel amant endormi au milieu des draps en désordre. Sans le réveiller, elle déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres à demi-entrouvertes et se glissa hors du lit. Machinalement, elle rabattit le drap sur lui. Un petit rire lui échappa : drôle d'idée, quand elle n'ignorait plus rien de son anatomie…

La cerise sur le gâteau de cette belle matinée fut l'étincelle qui s'alluma dans les yeux de Kanon lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre. A sa grande surprise, il ne demanda aucune explication sur son retour. Tant mieux, elle aurait été bien en peine de lui en donner une qui tienne la route.

Tous deux s'attelèrent donc à des exercices de kinésithérapie. Après tant de semaines d'immobilisation, les muscles endormis de Kanon durent bien protester face à ce changement de régime, mais si ce fut le cas, il n'en fit rien paraître. Et après tout, lui aussi avait subi le même entraînement sans concessions que les autres chevaliers d'or. Il ne ménageait pas ses efforts, et finissait souvent les séances en nage.

- Maintenant que vos blessures à la poitrine sont cicatrisées et vos jambes suffisamment solides, vous avez le droit de prendre une douche, lui dit Chryséis.

La réaction de Kanon fut celle qu'elle escomptait : un large sourire se dessina sur le visage d'ordinaire si fermé du deuxième Gémeau.

- Vraiment ?, fit-il d'un ton incrédule.

- Oui, mais pas trop longue et pas trop chaude. Sinon je viens moi-même vous en sortir de force.

- Je voudrais bien voir ça, répliqua-t-il, ironique.

Kanon savoura cette douche comme une renaissance. C'était comme si l'eau tiède qui coulait sur sa peau le lavait de ses péchés, purifiant son corps aussi bien que son âme. Cela ne suffirait sûrement pas à en faire un homme nouveau, mais c'était un bon début pour se reconstruire et repartir à zéro. Si on lui en laissait le temps, ce qui ne serait sans doute pas le cas …

Une fois shampooinée la longuissime et indomptable tignasse qu'il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à couper, s'arracher à la caresse bienfaisante de l'eau tiède fut plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, mais une récompense l'attendait sur le porte-serviette.

C'était elle, bien sûr, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Elle avait dû broder son nom sur le drap de bain pendant ses longues heures de garde, quand la nuit lui laissait un peu de répit. Ce n'était qu'un modeste drap de bain, si peu de chose en réalité par rapport à ce qu'il avait possédé dans ce passé qu'il voulait oublier. Et pourtant cela signifiait tant. D'abord parce qu'il n'avait jamais possédé quelque chose sans avoir à le voler auparavant, et surtout parce c'était un cadeau. Et aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, personne ne lui en avait jamais fait. Même Saga, ce frère si attentionné. Tout ce qu'il avait reçu de lui, il le devait au sentiment de devoir mêlé de culpabilité que ressentait son aîné plus favorisé par le sort.

Le drap de bain exhalait un subtil parfum de fleurs et de fruits. Le sien, ou bien rêvait-il ? Bah, ça n'avait aucune importance après tout. Il s'enveloppa moelleusement dans l'éponge, et se laissa aller à cette sensation de bien-être qui l'envahit.

Qu'il était agréable d'exister pour quelqu'un !

A suivre ....


	12. Chapter 12

Grandeur et déchéance - Chapitre 12

* * *

A quelque distance de là, un homme dans un tout autre état d'esprit gravissait lentement l'escalier escarpé qui serpentait entre les rochers d'une colline. Il connaissait bien cet endroit, et son pied sûr déjouait les pièges du terrain, évitant éboulements et marches rongées par l'usure du temps. Le vent plaquait contre son armure sa cape immaculée et sa chevelure d'un bleu intense fouettait son visage impassible.

Parvenu au sommet, il se guida machinalement entre les tombes. Il ne prit pas le chemin le plus court pour parvenir à son but. Un jour peut-être, mais il était encore trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Malgré lui, il jeta un coup d'œil sur la tombe maudite. Sur la terre brûlée avait été déposé un bouquet de fleurs. Fraîches. _Elle_ était donc venue ici récemment. Il serra les poings et continua son chemin.

Il y avait aussi un bouquet sur la tombe de Camus, le même que sur l'autre. Son premier réflexe fut de le saisir et de le jeter au loin. Il se retint. Ca ne servait à rien. Plus rien ne servait à rien, et cette seule pensée le dévorait.

Il s'immobilisa devant la pauvre tombe sur laquelle l'herbe finissait de mourir, consumée par le soleil, et ôta son casque en signe de respect. Puis il ferma les yeux et se plongea dans ses souvenirs. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait, maintenant.

- Oh, Camus …

Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il aurait voulu lui dire. Qu'il aurait dû lui dire. Mais il n'avait pas trouvé les mots. Et ne les trouvait toujours pas. Cette maudite guerre les avait tués tous les deux, en fin de compte, en les séparant à jamais.

Il resta un long moment recueilli, bercé par le murmure apaisant du vent. Ici, il ressentait davantage la présence de Camus, bien plus que dans ce Temple du Verseau où il avait si peu vécu. Il se surprit à sourire : Camus aurait aimé cet endroit, si isolé, si sauvage, et pourtant si beau. Si semblable à lui, en fin de compte.

Il remit son casque sur ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent, et s'apprêtait à redescendre la colline, quand il perçut un cosmos qui vibrait faiblement. Une vague de colère monta soudain en lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix brusque, sans même se retourner.

- Milo, je t'en prie …

La voix de Mu était calme et triste à la fois. Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile d'obtenir la parole de Milo.

- Dis-moi vite ce que tu as à me dire, et pars ensuite. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

- Camus était aussi mon ami, bien que je n'aie pas eu l'occasion de le connaître aussi bien que toi . Tu n'es pas le seul à le pleurer.

- Tais-toi !

Milo se fit brusquement volte-face, lèvres serrées, et dans ses prunelles de flamme, le Bélier lut un désespoir intense. Se souvenant de ce qui l'amenait ici, il baissa les yeux, gêné.

- S'il te plaît, écoute-moi. Pour une fois !

Il savait que ce qu'il avait à lui dire était la dernière chose au monde que Milo voulait entendre. Néanmoins, le Scorpion ne l'interrompit pas.

- Et tu t'attends à ce que j'obéisse à un tel ordre ?, lâcha Milo d'un ton si méprisant qu'il blessa profondément Mu, bien plus que tout ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille au soir.

- Ce n'est pas un ordre.

- Qu'espères-tu alors ?

- Que tu me fasses une promesse.

De la gorge du Scorpion s'échappa un petit rire à mi-chemin entre ironie et colère.

- Est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est le bon endroit pour me demander ça ?

- Oh, oui !, répondit le Bélier d'un ton plus vif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Camus était froid, mais il n'était pas insensible, personne au monde n'est mieux placé que toi pour le savoir ! Et surtout il était pragmatique ! Je te le demande comme une faveur, continua-t-il , et comme le plus grand hommage que tu pourras jamais rendre à sa mémoire. Pourras-tu vivre éternellement avec la haine au cœur ?

- C'est cette haine qui me maintient debout !, s'écria Milo avec un tel accent de sincérité que le Bélier s'en voulut presque de lui avoir demandé une telle chose.

- Je sais, fut la réponse désarmante de douceur et d'amertume de Mu. Je ne t'en blâme pas. Mais je te plains.

Et le Bélier reprit lentement le chemin du Sanctuaire, laissant le Scorpion seul face à sa conscience.

****

Il en avait assez de cette chambre. Des semaines déjà qu'il était ici, à végéter entre quatre murs d'une ennuyeuse blancheur, avec pour seul horizon un morceau de montagne écrasée de soleil qu'il apercevait de sa fenêtre. Pour lui qui avait toujours vécu au grand air – le fait de ne pas exister officiellement ne n'avait pas empêché de parcourir le Sanctuaire par monts et par vaux – cet environnement confiné et stérile était propre à le rendre fou.

Même pas Chryséis pour lui tenir compagnie et faire défiler un peu plus rapidement les heures. Elle s'était absentée pour la journée, devant se rendre à Athènes pour y acheter des fournitures médicales, et ne rentrerait que dans la soirée. Toujours attentive au confort de ses patients, elle lui avait bien proposé de lui apporter des livres, ce qu'il avait refusé, puis elle l'avait quitté en lui recommandant, bien sûr, de ne pas faire trop d'efforts et d'être sage. Il avait levé les yeux au plafond. Elle le prenait pour un enfant ou quoi ?

La matinée s'écoula, morne et interminable, à regarder les nuages défiler dans le ciel déjà chauffé à blanc, en essayant de deviner des formes ou de les compter, ce qui fut rapidement d'un ennui indicible pour un esprit aussi vif que celui de Kanon. La seule distraction qui se présenta fut la visite de Myrto, venue lui apporter son plateau-repas, et qui repartit sans un mot. Il ne tenta pas d'engager la conversation et se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller. Qu'aurait-il bien pu raconter à une gamine de douze ou treize ans, avec qui il n'avait rien, absolument rien en commun ? Même Chryséis, avec toute sa douceur et sa bonté d'âme, ne pouvait comprendre sa lassitude et son dégoût de lui-même.

Un bruit dans le couloir lui fit tourner la tête. En sortant, Myrto avait mal fermé la porte, et un filet d'air frais se faufilait par l'entrebâillement pour s'échapper par la fenêtre, faisant claquer les rideaux. Il se redressa péniblement. Bien que la guérison soit en bonne voie, sa poitrine le faisait toujours beaucoup souffrir, mais il refusait obstinément le moindre calmant. Il avait mérité ce qui lui arrivait et l'acceptait, tout comme il acceptait cette sentence de mort suspendue au dessus de sa tête. Il avait une peur abjecte de ce moment où on viendrait le chercher pour l'emmener au Cap Sounion, mais il ne reculerait pas. Plus jamais. Sa vie, il l'avait passée à fuir un destin qui l'avait rattrapé en fin de compte. Alors pourquoi ramer à contre-courant ?

Lorsqu'il parvint à la porte, les voix s'éloignaient déjà. Il jeta un coup d'œil curieux. Le couloir était désert. Une irrésistible envie de sortir le saisit. Aussitôt il pensa aux recommandations de Chryséis. Pas trop d'efforts et être sage. Oui, Madame, bien, Madame. Mais quelques petits pas au dehors, histoire de changer d'horizon ? Ca n'était pas défendu, ça ? Bah, elle n'en saurait rien, de toute façon.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir, quand un détail lui vint à l'esprit. Il allongea le bras vers la penderie entrouverte et en extirpa son peignoir qu'il enfila. Voilà, c'était mieux comme ça. Parce qu'avec son mètre quatre-vingt-huit et des casaques taillées pour des fillettes, ses cuisses se trouvaient fâcheusement à découvert. Pas qu'il ait l'intention de rencontrer qui que ce soit, mais mieux valait être décent, sinon Chryséis risquait de lui tomber dessus à bras raccourcis, et elle n'aurait pas tout à fait tort.

Il passa la tête par la porte. Coup d'œil à droite, coup d'œil à gauche. Parfait, personne en vue. Tout était très calme, à croire que personne n'était malade pour le moment ou n'avait envie de se blesser. La sortie, elle, se découpait en un rectangle bleu vif au fond à droite. Ah, de l'air et de l'espace, enfin …

Il progressa sur la pointe des orteils jusqu'aux trois quarts du couloir sans problème. Soudain il se raidit. Des voix. Plusieurs personnes. Une fillette, d'abord, et une voix d'adulte, douce et calme, mais qu'il ne parvint pas à attribuer à un homme ou à une femme. Il hésita un instant. Devait-il retourner dans sa chambre ? Non, après tout il n'avait rien fait de mal en se trouvant ici.

- Suis-moi, ce n'est qu'une petite éraflure, mais on va quand même désinfecter ça et …

Si Mu fut surpris de se trouver nez à nez avec Kanon, il n'en montra rien.

- Va m'attendre dans mon cabinet, je te rejoins tout de suite, d'accord ?, continua-t-il sur le même ton imperturbable, en désignant une porte à la fillette qui l'accompagnait en se grattant le bras.

Celle-ci acquiesça avec un sourire et disparut.

Kanon, en revanche, dévisageait avec intérêt le Bélier.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, Mu était encore un gamin de sept ou huit ans auquel un Kanon alors adolescent ne prêtait guère d'attention. Tout au plus savait-il qu'il était Atlante, et futur chevalier du Bélier. A présent celui qui se tenait devant lui était un adulte, un jeune homme à la belle prestance qui avait presque sa taille. En treize ans, il avait beaucoup changé, bien sûr. Son visage autrefois délicat s'était encore affiné, mais l'expression qu'il y lisait était restée la même. Un mélange de calme et de sérénité, avec en plus la maturité. Même sans les deux étranges points qui ornaient son front et son absence de sourcils, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

- Bonjour, Mu, balbutia-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

S'il avait espéré une réponse, il fut déçu. Mu resta de marbre, sans pour autant manifester aucune animosité. C'était à se demander s'il l'avait entendu.

Pourtant oui, il l'avait entendu. Le regard d'émeraude de Mu était fixé sur lui, brûlant d'une telle intensité que Kanon, mal à l'aise, baissa les yeux.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent. Kanon s'attendait à ce que Mu dise quelque chose, mais rien ne vint.

Il comprit que c'était à lui de parler. Brusquement explosa en lui l'envie irrépressible de dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, maintenant. Mais les mots se bousculaient dans son esprit, formant des lambeaux de phrases, des idées sans queue ni tête. Il avait tant à dire, et pourtant ne savait pas comment …

- Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, les larmes qui envahissaient ses yeux dissimulés par ses longs cils. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû.

- Je sais, rétorqua Mu sans hésiter. On me le reproche assez.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?

- C'était un ordre.

Kanon serra les dents.

- Je vois.

Il y eut encore un moment de silence et chacune des secondes fut une torture pour Kanon. Rien n'était pire que ce regard calme et digne qu'il devinait toujours posé sur lui. Il aurait préféré que Mu l'insulte, le frappe. Il en avait le droit.

- Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé…

Ces quelques mots étaient d'une platitude affligeante, bien loin de traduire ses immenses remords. Et Mu ne s'en contenta pas, bien évidemment.

- Tes excuses, je n'en ai que faire, ce ne sont pas elles qui pourront changer quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, comment peux-tu être désolé de quelque chose que tu ignores ? Qu'est ce que tu connais de nos vies à tous ? Crois-tu qu'il suffit de claquer des doigts pour être pardonné ?

Il marqua une pause, la voix altérée par l'émotion, avant de poursuivre du même ton plein de dignité et de sagesse.

- Tu as tué mon maître, la personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour moi avec Athéna. Et moi, j'ai dû apprendre à vivre seul, dans les montagnes de Jamir. Je n'avais que sept ans ! J'ai failli mourir de faim et de froid le premier hiver, et je n'aurais sans doute pas survécu sans le secours des tibétains qui m'ont recueilli et soigné. Et encore, j'étais sans doute parmi les plus heureux, j'étais libre. Les gens, ici, ont connu l'enfer. Aiolia a vécu comme un paria, rejeté par tous pour avoir simplement été le frère d'un chevalier exécuté alors qu'il défendait Athéna. Des histoires sordides, je pourrais t'en raconter des dizaines…Tu n'est peut-être pas directement responsable de tout, ta main n'a pas tenu le poignard qui a tué mon maître, mais c'est toi qui as incité ton frère à le faire. De Saga, le meilleur d'entre nous, tu as fait un assassin, une pauvre âme à demi folle de douleur qui n'avait même plus la force de vivre après qu'Athéna l'ait délivré. Malheureux Saga, jamais je n'ai souhaité sa mort, lui aussi était une victime. Comme Shura, comme Camus, comme tous ceux qui sont morts à cause de toi. Tu as détruit nos vies et la sienne, pour le seul profit de tes chimères de grandeur et de pouvoir ! Te rends-tu seulement compte de tout le mal que tu as fait ?

C'en fut trop pour Kanon, qui se prit la tête entre les mains et se laissa tomber à genoux, submergé par la honte et le désespoir. Ce n'était qu'à présent qu'il prenait pleinement conscience de l'horreur de ses actions.

- Oh, par les Dieux, qu'ai-je fait ?, gémit-il.

Mu demeura imperturbable. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'en lui tout sentiment envers Kanon qui pouvait de près ou de loin ressembler à de la pitié était mort. Ne subsistaient que l'amertume en pensant à celui qu'il aurait pu être, et une immense désillusion.

- Tu n'as plus qu'une seule issue , conclut doucement Mu.

- Laquelle ?, demanda Kanon d'une voix éteinte.

Il n'espérait plus rien de la vie.

- Chercher ta rédemption.

Kanon, qui s'attendait à entendre Mu prononcer le nom maudit du Cap Sounion, redressa la tête, hébété.

- Mais comment ?

- A toi de le trouver, si tu en es capable …, fut la réponse cinglante.

Puis Mu tourna les talons.

****

Kanon avait certes beaucoup de défauts, mais l'ingratitude n'en faisait pas partie. On ne manque pas de devenir le maître du monde sans une bonne dose de perspicacité, et, sans qu'elle ait même prononcé le nom de Mu, il avait deviné les sentiments de Chryséis pour le chevalier du Bélier. Avec Athéna, elle avait été la seule à lui avoir jamais tendu la main, et il ne l'oubliait pas. Aussi décida-t-il de ne pas lui parler de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Mu. Il se doutait qu'elle prendrait sa défense, comme l'autre soir où elle n'avait pas hésité à affronter trois chevaliers d'or à elle toute seule ( trois, dont le bouillant Milo ! Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'était qu'elle ne manquait pas de cran…). Mais ce n'était pas à elle de le protéger. Mu avait raison, si rédemption il devait y avoir, c'était à lui de la chercher. Le mal qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait tout seul. Il devait donc le réparer tout seul.

Seulement voilà, comment ?

Une chose était sûre : le pardon ne viendrait pas le chercher dans son lit. Fort de ce constat lucide, il redoubla d'efforts les jours suivants.

- D'où vous vient cette motivation soudaine ?, l'interrogea Chryséis en riant. Vous avez si hâte que ça de quitter le dispensaire ?

Kanon ne répondit pas et continua ses exercices de kinésithérapie, malgré son corps qui criait de douleur. Visiblement Mu ne l'avait pas informée de leur rencontre, et c'était bien mieux comme ça.

La nuit était propice aux réflexions solitaires. Tandis que les heures défilaient, le cerveau de Kanon cherchait fiévreusement comment convaincre Athéna et les chevaliers d'or de la sincérité et de la ferveur de son repentir. En vain. Force était de constater qu'il était infiniment plus facile de faire du mal que de faire le bien. Il savait ce qu'il en était, avec l'expérience qu'il avait accumulée dans ce domaine.

En tout cas, il y avait une chose qu'il devait faire, avant toute autre. Si on lui en reconnaissait encore le droit…

****

A suivre ....

_**Une nouvelle fois, merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui m'encouragent à écrire la suite en postant des reviews. Un petit bonjour tout spécialement à Fuego, qui, elle, ne doit pas être sous la neige en ce moment ! **_


	13. Chapter 13

Grandeur et déchéance - Chapitre 13

* * *

- Désolée, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver. J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop petit, mais il n'y a aucun apprenti du Sanctuaire qui soit de votre taille. On n'a pas idée d'être aussi grand !

Chryséis posa une pile de vêtements sur le lit et s'apprêtait à ressortir pour laisser Kanon s'habiller quand elle s'interrompit dans son mouvement, inquiète.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez aller là-bas maintenant ?

Kanon hocha la tête.

- Je dois le faire.

Il avait l'air si déterminé dans son projet qu'elle n'insista pas. Elle n'approuvait pas son idée, mais cela ne la regardait pas après tout.

- Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose d'autre, appelez-moi.

- Je vous remercie, ça ira.

Se glisser dans des vêtements neufs lui procura une sensation étrange. Chryséis était allée glaner auprès des apprentis les plus âgés du Sanctuaire – les seuls susceptibles d'être aussi grands que Kanon – de quoi l'habiller. Son habituelle tenue, déjà râpée jusqu'à la corde avant même qu'il ne découvre le royaume sous-marin, n'avait pas résisté à la bataille des sept mers et il ne pouvait pas se promener jusqu'à la fin des temps en casaque hospitalière et peignoir. Un pantalon beige, une tunique bleue qui, étrange hasard, ressemblait assez à sa vieille défroque, et même des sandales de cuir pour compléter l'ensemble. Cela ne suffisait certainement pas à changer un homme, mais c'était déjà un bon début.

Le miroir lui renvoya une image très différente de celle qu'il avait de lui-même. Le Kanon fier, sûr de lui, rempli de haine et de morgue qu'il avait été avait disparu pour faire place à un autre Kanon, infiniment plus humble et plus humain. Il aurait dû s'en féliciter, mais en même temps son propre reflet lui inspirait un tel dégoût qu'il détourna les yeux et s'abîma dans le brossage de sa chevelure aussi indisciplinée qu'à l'accoutumée.

Ce simple réflexe lui arracha un sourire ironique. Comme si, pour aller là-bas, il avait besoin de se faire beau !

Il reposa la brosse sur le lit et soupira nerveusement. Il appréhendait cette visite et la souhaitait à la fois, comme il aurait appliqué un baume cicatrisant sur une plaie à vif. De toute façon, il était trop tard pour reculer.

Chryséis était dans le bureau de Mu, occupée à discuter avec un patient. Sans bruit, Kanon ouvrit la porte de derrière et s'éloigna.

****

L'endroit n'avait pas changé.

Kanon était souvent venu ici, autrefois, quand sa triste existence de « doublure » de son frère lui imposait l'anonymat, car peu de gens s'y rendaient alors. Allongé dans les hautes herbes agitées par le vent, il avait passé des heures à rêver à une autre vie, d'autres lieux. Là, il avait ruminé sa rancœur et son mal de vivre, échafaudé des plans délirants où il se voyait maître d'un Sanctuaire qui l'avait condamné à cette vie de fantôme, maître du monde même.

Et le plus fou, justement, était que ça avait failli se réaliser. Il aurait suffi de si peu de choses… Mais le destin s'était joué de lui et de ses rêves insensés, et par une étrange ironie du sort, il se retrouvait à son point de départ. « La vie n'est qu'un éternel recommencement », disait le philosophe Shaka. Pour une fois, il était d'accord avec lui.

Chryséis lui avait donné quelques indications pour trouver l'endroit exact qu'il cherchait. Après une courte hésitation, il se faufila entre les stèles aux inscriptions rongées par l'érosion ou à demi couvertes de mousse. Ceux dont les restes mortels gisaient en dessous étaient là depuis tellement longtemps que plus personne parmi ceux qui les avaient connus ne devait être encore en vie. Ne subsistaient plus que quelques lettres dans la pierre devenues presque illisibles, dernier vestige d'un destin oublié.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver ce pour quoi il était venu. Sept tombes toutes simples, seulement identifiables par une inscription dans la pierre brute, et recouvertes d'herbe qui ondulait sous la caresse de la brise d'été. Et sur chacune d'entre elles, une main charitable avait déposé un bouquet de lys.

Ils étaient tous enterrés les uns à côté des autres, comme les frères d'armes qu'ils auraient dû être, réunis dans la mort. Aphrodite. Shura. Shion. Masque de Mort. Camus. Aiolos également. La Princesse avait fait rechercher et rapatrier les restes de celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie, afin qu'il repose enfin en paix parmi les siens. Et, entre Camus et Aiolos, Saga.

Lire les quatre lettres de son nom gravées sur la stèle de pierre fut comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur pour Kanon. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, les yeux embués de larmes. Ses espions avaient beau lui avoir appris le suicide de Saga alors qu'il se trouvait dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin, il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé que plus jamais il ne reverrait celui qui avait pendant quinze ans été la moitié de lui. Certes il avait détesté, même haï, Saga, qui concentrait tous les regards, tous les honneurs tandis que lui était voué à l'ombre, mais il y avait aussi eu de bons moments, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, et que l'implacable loi du Sanctuaire qui voulait qu'il n'y ait officiellement qu'un seul chevalier des Gémeaux n'était pas encore tombée sur eux. Elle avait brisé leur vie à tous les deux, lui parce qu'elle le condamnait au néant, et Saga parce qu'il se sentait coupable d'avoir le simple droit d'exister.

- Oh, Saga, si je pouvais prendre ta place !, murmura-t-il, la voix déformée par les sanglots qui l'étouffaient tandis que ses ongles raclaient la terre aride. Si je pouvais prendre la place de n'importe lequel d'entre vous ! Pardon, pardon !

****

Enfin il avait retrouvé Saga. Même si de son jumeau ne subsistait qu'un corps – un corps si semblable au sien – se décomposant lentement dans la terre sacrée du Sanctuaire, cette tombe était quelque chose de concret, de tangible qui l'aidait à faire un deuil que ses obsessions de vengeance et de puissance avaient mis en sommeil mais qui était pourtant bien là, et d'une intensité qui déchira Kanon.

Et c'était tout ce qui lui restait de son frère, avec les souvenirs. Il aurait désespérément voulu remonter le temps, changer les choses. Revivre ces parties de pêche avec Saga, quand ils étaient deux enfants insouciants, ces baignades dans les criques. Mais il avait tout gâché, tout détruit. Il avait insufflé le mal en Saga, si pur, si droit. Par simple jalousie, il l'avait condamné à treize ans d'enfer, à une mort infamante. Mu avait raison. Il l'avait tué…. Et cela, même si Athéna le lui pardonnait un jour, jamais lui ne pourrait se le pardonner.

Athéna …. Il ressentait son cosmos, là-bas, au Palais. Celui des autres chevaliers d'or également, disséminés aux quatre coins du Domaine, mais étonnamment il ne parvenait à déceler en eux aucune trace de colère ou d'agressivité. Pourtant, après la conversation qu'ils avaient eue l'autre nuit sur le balcon et qu'il avait entendue malgré eux, il était difficile de douter de leur hostilité, même de celle de Mu, pourtant de tempérament pacifique.

Avaient-ils réclamé sa tête à Athéna ? Kanon s'étonnait de ne pas avoir encore été mis aux arrêts. Mais il ne se faisait aucune illusion ; il ne perdait sans doute rien pour attendre. Il ne se déroberait pas. Et pour le leur prouver, il se rendrait de lui-même au Palais pour demander audience à la déesse.

- Demain j'irai la voir, pensa-t-il, à la fois calme et lucide. Peut-être ne refusera-t-elle pas ma dernière volonté…

****

Ce furent deux gardes mi-éberlués, mi-figés de terreur qui virent le lendemain Kanon, ex-général Dragon des Mers, se présenter sur le parvis du Palais. Comme chacun dans le Domaine Sacré, ils savaient quel rôle il avait joué dans les différentes guerres qu'Athéna avait eu à livrer à son corps défendant – et par conséquent la puissance phénoménale dudit Kanon. Un simple geste de sa part, et pfft, on n'entendrait plus jamais parler d'eux, partis errer dans une autre dimension. Instinctivement, leurs doigts se crispèrent sur leurs lances, tandis qu'ils ne le quittaient pas des yeux, une angoisse mortelle au creux de l'estomac, mais bien déterminés à opposer une résistance qui , ils en avaient parfaitement conscience, ne pouvait être que de pure forme face à l'ennemi juré de leur déesse.

Pourtant, le visiteur surprise ne paraissait pas menaçant. Bien au contraire, et c'était cela qui était le plus étrange, et donc le plus inquiétant. Après une courte hésitation, il s'approcha d'eux, les yeux baissés, et leur demanda d'une voix humble :

- -Est-il possible d'être reçu par la déesse Athéna ?

Les deux gardes échangèrent un regard surpris. Quoi, c'était lui, le responsable de toutes ces guerres, de tous ces morts, le monstre qui avait berné Athéna, Poséidon et Odin ? Ce jeune homme d'à peine plus que leur âge, à la voix douce et aux gestes mal assurés mais dont l'exubérante chevelure dissimulait mal le regard perdu ? Ou alors jouait-il la comédie pour mieux les duper ?

Le plus âgé des gardes fronça les sourcils, méfiant.

- Vous voulez voir la déesse ?

Kanon lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

- Si c'est possible, oui…

C'était ennuyeux, ça. Ils n'avaient pas reçu de consignes au cas où une telle situation se présenterait.

- Soit. Je vais voir. Restez ici.

Il y eut une lueur d'affolement dans les yeux de son jeune collègue, peu rassuré à l'idée de se savoir tout seul face à l'ennemi, et quel ennemi ! Heureusement pour lui et ses nerfs, son chef fut bientôt de retour.

- Désolé, c'est impossible.

- Impossible ?, répéta Kanon d'une voix frémissante.

Il était visiblement déçu.

- Demain alors ?

Le garde se gratta la tête.

- Bah, vous pouvez toujours tenter votre chance, marmonna-t-il, ne voulant risquer ni un oui, ni un non.

Kanon les remercia d'un mouvement de tête et s'éloigna.

Il revint le lendemain. Les gardes postés au sommet du grand escalier n'étaient plus les mêmes.

La réponse, si.

Pendant plus de trois semaines, il gravit chaque matin la multitude de marches qui menaient au Palais, et chaque matin il se heurta à la même fin de non-recevoir. Non, il ne verrait pas Athéna. Elle était là, il sentait clairement son cosmos de l'autre côté de ces murs de colonnes. Alors pourquoi refusait-elle de le voir ? Ne voulait-elle pas ? Ou ne pouvait-elle pas ?

Autrefois, ça aurait été l'amertume et la rancœur qui auraient pris le dessus dans l'âme tourmentée de Kanon. Mais ces temps étaient révolus. Il avait bien changé, et ce fut le désespoir qui s'installa, jour après jour.

- Je vais la forcer à me recevoir, se dit-il ce matin-là, elle ne pourra pas ne pas comprendre pourquoi je fais ça.

Et sous les yeux d'une Chryséis inquiète, il se dirigea vers ce maudit escalier dont il connaissait à présent chaque marche.

Et là, il se laissa tomber à genoux.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux gardes en faction dans l'ombre du Palais levèrent un sourcil étonné en voyant se profiler sur la lumière aveuglante que jetait le pavage de marbre de la terrasse une masse informe. Qui presque aussitôt s'écroula.

- Hé, vous vous sentez mal ?, s'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix en se jetant dans la fournaise du dehors.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus d'une fraction de seconde pour reconnaître dans cette forme inerte l'espèce de fou qui depuis des semaines maintenant faisait le siège des appartements d'Athéna. Il leur faisait presque pitié, à la fin : combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait ? Et pourquoi s'obstinait-il de la sorte, comme si son salut en dépendait ?

- Il a perdu connaissance, fit le premier avec une moue. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On le porte à l'intérieur ? Il va attraper une insolation ici.

- Mouais, répondit l'autre avec un soupir.

Ils se penchèrent pour le soulever, mais celui qui avait fait la suggestion se figea dans un cri étonné.

- Dis, tu as vu ses jambes ?

Ce n'était pas un beau spectacle. Le tissu du pantalon, en lambeaux, laissait apparaître la peau … ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Au niveau de ses genoux, ce n'était que bouillie ensanglantée, chair à vif. Et en plusieurs endroits, ils pouvaient distinguer quelque chose de plus clair, blanchâtre. Des os.

- Qui est-ce qui a bien pu lui faire ça ?, Ou alors …. il n'a quand même pas …. ?

Il s'interrompit. Il venait de comprendre.

Sur le marbre aveuglant de blancheur du grand escalier serpentait une longue traînée rouge sang. Le jeune homme l'avait gravi à genoux. Et avec ces innombrables marches de pierre brute et irrégulière, dire que ça n'avait pas dû être une partie de plaisir était un doux euphémisme.

Il détourna les yeux et se pencha sur Kanon, luttant contre la nausée.

- Viens, emmenons-le à l'ombre.

Et il passa la main sur le front de Kanon.

- Bon sang, souffla-t-il, il est brûlant comme une braise !

Ils le saisirent chacun sous un bras pour le soulever quand tout à coup, un rugissement jaillit de la gorge de Kanon. Il n'était pas inconscient, juste étourdi. Il releva vers eux un visage tendu par la souffrance, mais dans lequel deux yeux d'émeraude étincelaient d'une détermination intacte.

- Laissez-moi !, tonna-t-il.

- Mais …, risqua l'un des gardes.

- Laissez-moi ! Je veux voir Athéna !

Il se débattit avec tant de véhémence qu'ils finirent par le lâcher. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, il réussit à se remettre à genoux, fit quelques mètres en direction de la porte du Palais malgré ses genoux qui le faisaient souffrir atrocement. Chaque pas était une véritable torture, mais il refusait de capituler. Il serra les dents le plus fort qu'il put. Un pas. Encore un autre. Puis un autre. Puis … Il s'effondra à nouveau.

Mais peu importait. Il irait jusqu'au bout, même s'il lui fallait ramper pour cela. Mais il la verrait. C'était le seul but de son existence désormais.

Les deux gardes, partagés entre l'inquiétude et l'admiration, le suivirent des yeux tandis qu'il rampait pour franchir les derniers mètres qui le séparaient encore du Palais, laissant derrière lui une longue trace sanglante. Ils appartenaient à la Garde du Palais, chargée de veiller à la sécurité d'Athéna, et auraient donc dû intervenir, arrêter le pire ennemi de celle-ci, mais devant ce courage et cette obstination insensés, ils ne le purent pas. Et c'est le cœur gros qu'ils virent débouler des profondeurs du Palais le reste des gardes. Ceux-ci se postèrent sur la première marche en une barrière impénétrable.

- Cette fois-ci, c'est fini, souffla un des deux gardes. Il ne pourra pas aller plus loin.

Et Kanon, malgré la souffrance et le désespoir qui menaçaient de l'engloutir, le comprit aussi. Jetant devant lui un bras comme s'il pouvait atteindre la déesse, il se mit à hurler avec le peu qui lui restait de forces.

- Athéna ! ATHENAAAAA !

L'écho de sa voix se perdit dans les profondeurs insondables du Palais.

Au même instant, à quelques mètres de là, Saori crispa violemment les doigts sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Les cris déchirants de Kanon étaient insoutenables, ils lui labouraient les entrailles. N'y tenant plus, elle se leva brusquement et s'élança vers la longiligne silhouette d'or immobile dans la pénombre.

- Mu !, implora-t-elle.

Mais le visage du Bélier était exempt de toute expression.

- Non, dit-il seulement.

**A suivre .... **


	14. Chapter 14

**Grandeur et déchéance - Chapitre 14**

* * *

Ce fut entre deux gardes compatissants et presque admiratifs que Kanon fit son retour au dispensaire. Il ne pouvait quasiment plus marcher. Du sang coulait le long de ses jambes à chaque pas et ses genoux avaient doublé de volume. Mais ce qui fit le plus de mal à Chryséis, ce fut la vision de ces larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux vides. On aurait dit un mort vivant.

Elle les guida vers la chambre de Kanon, qu'ils installèrent sur le lit, puis ils se retirèrent, non sans avoir jeté derrière eux un dernier regard d'inquiétude et d'admiration mêlées.

La jeune femme alla chercher les fournitures nécessaires, et entreprit de désinfecter et panser les plaies de l'ex-marina.

- Dites-moi, Chryséis, est-ce que vous me rendriez un service ?, demanda Kanon après un long silence. Je sais que vous avez déjà tellement fait pour moi …. mais je n'ai personne d'autre à qui le demander.

Chryséis leva la tête, surprise.

- Bien sûr, si je le peux .

- Elle vous écoutera, vous…

Qui ça, « elle » ? La déesse Athéna ?

Kanon hocha la tête.

- Dites-lui que quand tout sera fini, j'aimerais être enterré aux côtés de mon frère. Si elle a une once de pitié pour moi, elle ne refusera pas.

- Kanon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? balbutia Chryséis, effrayée.

- C'est ma seule volonté, la seule chose à laquelle je tienne. Tout le reste, je m'en fiche maintenant. Même du Cap Sounion. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire qu'elle va vous envoyer là-bas ?, s'écria la jeune femme.

- Elle n'a pas voulu me recevoir. On ne peut pas faire plus clair, si ? Je ne lui en veux pas, à sa place j'aurais sans doute fait la même chose. Je ne mérite pas son pardon, ni celui de tous ceux qui ont souffert par ma faute. Si mon sang doit couler pour expier mes crimes, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Et le problème sera définitivement réglé, comme l'a si bien dit Milo l'autre nuit.

- Peut-être a-t-elle d'autres intentions en ce qui vous concerne ?, émit prudemment Chryséis.

- Si son but n'est pas de me faire exécuter, alors pourquoi rejette-elle un repentir pourtant sincère ? Et que compte-elle faire de moi ?

- Qui vivra verra, répondit Chryséis d'un ton mystérieux.

Kanon put se faire une idée plus précise de sa situation quelques jours plus tard.

Il s'était rendu comme chaque matin au cimetière, là-haut sur la colline. C'était le seul endroit où étrangement il se sentait à peu près en paix avec sa conscience – si tant était que cela puisse arriver un jour . Peut-être était-ce la perspective d'y reposer prochainement qui l'apaisait ? Dans l'état émotionnel pour le moins chaotique dans lequel il se trouvait, il était bien incapable de faire la part des choses entre ce qu'il pressentait, ce qu'il souhaitait et ce qu'il redoutait. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas plus d'influence sur le cours de sa vie qu'un brin de paille emporté par la rivière.

Un bouquet de fleurs blanches ornait chaque tombe. Celle de Saga n'avait pas été oubliée. La personne qui honorait par ces quelques fleurs la mémoire des chevaliers d'or morts pendant la bataille du Sanctuaire venait ici tôt le matin, avant que le soleil implacable ne transforme l'air en fournaise.

Etait-ce _elle_ ? Il se surprit soudain à espérer. Si elle venait ici, sans doute y venait-elle seule. Pas de gardes pour s'interposer entre eux. Et si elle avait pu pardonner Saga pour ses treize années d'errements, alors peut-être lui accorderait-elle l'insigne grâce de l'écouter, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes… Quant à son pardon, il s'en sentait tellement indigne qu'il n'osait l'envisager, pas même le lui demander.

Le cœur battant, Kanon passa de longues minutes agenouillé devant chaque tombe, priant pour les âmes des chevaliers défunts. Cela lui paraissait terriblement futile, mais c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour eux.

Ses genoux étaient encore enflés après l'épreuve qu'il leur avait fait subir, et il réprima une grimace de douleur lorsqu'il se releva. Clopin-clopant, il reprit le sentier qui serpentait entre les rochers jusqu'au bas du Domaine Sacré.

Soudain il se figea. Quelqu'un venait. Et il identifia immédiatement sa cosmoénergie.

Ca n'aurait pas pu être pire.  
Milo, chevalier d'or du Scorpion.

Son premier réflexe fut de rebrousser chemin. Mais aussitôt il se ressaisit.

C'était ridicule. Le Scorpion devait lui aussi avoir détecté sa présence. Et surtout, Kanon s'était promis en lui-même qu'il affronterait son destin, quel qu'il soit. Si sa triste vie devait prendre fin ici, sous l'Aiguille Ecarlate de Milo, ce serait en le regardant dans les yeux, sa fierté recouvrée. Car après avoir entendu les propos de Milo à son sujet, il ne pouvait guère avoir de doutes sur ce qui l'attendait.

Le bruit de pas sur la pierre se faisait plus distinct. La fierté n'excluant pas l'humilité, Kanon mit un genou en terre, et attendit. Son cœur cognait à tout rompre contre ses côtes. Il se força à inspirer – la dernière fois peut-être. Il ferma les yeux.

Quelque chose de doux et de léger le frôla, le faisant tressaillir malgré lui. Et ce fut tout. Avant qu'il soit revenu de sa surprise, le bruit des pas de Milo se perdait déjà dans l'air frais du petit matin. Kanon se retourna. La seule chose qu'il vit, ce fut un pan de cape blanche qui ondulait dans le vent.

Milo l'avait purement et simplement ignoré.

****

Il aurait dû s'estimer heureux – s'en sortir sans une égratignure après avoir rencontré celui qui figurait en première position sur la longue liste des personnes qui voulaient sa peau, c'était inespéré. Pourtant dans la tête de Kanon c'était surtout l'interrogation qui dominait. Pourquoi Milo avait-il fait cela ? Comme Ikki à la fin de la Bataille des Sept Mers, l'avait-il jugé indigne d'être son adversaire ? Ou bien était-ce un ordre d'Athéna ? A la réflexion, c'était une possibilité, quoique le Scorpion n'étant pas connu pour son amour immodéré de la discipline, il était très capable de jeter aux orties tout ordre émanant du Palais et de mettre Athéna devant le fait accompli ( en même temps que devant son cadavre … ), quitte à devoir rendre son armure ensuite ou être invité à aller prendre l'air quelque temps aux Iles Kerguelen.

Ou alors il avait une bonne raison pour l'ignorer. Mais laquelle ? Il soupira. Pour l'instant, il avait un autre sujet de préoccupation.

- Croyez-vous que ça puisse être _elle_ qui dépose ces fleurs au cimetière ?, demanda-t-il à Chryséis tandis qu'elle refaisait ses pansements aux jambes.

- Franchement, je ne saurais pas vous dire. Mu a beau se rendre souvent là-bas, pour se recueillir sur la tombe de son maître, il ne m'a jamais dit l'y avoir croisée. Mais c'est tout à fait possible que ce soit la déesse Athéna, oui.

- Même sur la tombe de Saga ?

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, et releva la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Vous savez, Kanon, votre frère a mis le Domaine Sacré à feu et à sang pendant treize ans. Beaucoup de gens ont terriblement souffert sous son règne. Pourtant le jour où on l'a enterré, après son suicide, il y en avait plus d'un parmi eux qui pleurait et priait pour lui, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait.

- Comment le savez-vous ?, murmura Kanon.

- J'y étais. Plusieurs personnes que je connaissais sont mortes, des gens que j'aimais, mais moi aussi j'ai prié devant son cercueil pour qu'il trouve enfin la paix. Et j'espère que là où il est, il l'a trouvée.

- Vous êtes un ange de bonté, Chryséis, dit Kanon, profondément touché. Pourquoi perdez-vous votre temps avec quelqu'un comme moi ?

Chryséis sourit et du bout des doigts essuya une larme brûlante qui glissait sur la joue de Kanon.

Je ne suis pas meilleure que la plupart des gens, contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire. J'ai simplement appris à pardonner, rien de plus. Tout comme ces gens qui priaient pour votre frère. La haine ne fait que détruire, elle n'a jamais rien construit. Si c'était le cas, vous n'en seriez pas là, n'est-ce pas ?

Kanon baissa les yeux.

- Je me dégoûte, si vous saviez comme je me dégoûte, dit-il d'une voix morte.

- Alors changez !

- Comment ??? Mu m'évite, Athéna refuse de me recevoir, et même Milo fait comme si je n'existais pas !

- Avez-vous vraiment besoin d'eux ?

- J'ai besoin de leur pardon. Tant que je ne l'aurai pas, je ne pourrai pas me regarder dans une glace.

- Vous l'aurez un jour. Faites-moi confiance, mon intuition ne me trompe jamais.

- Vous croyez ?, fit-il, sceptique.

- L'avenir le dira …, conclut-elle avec un sourire étrange.

****

L'avenir ne perdit pas son temps pour le dire, en effet, mais sous une forme à laquelle ne s'attendaient ni Chryséis ni Kanon.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Kanon se préparait à se rendre au cimetière, espérant pouvoir parler à Athéna, deux gardes en armure qu'il n'avait encore jamais vus débarquèrent à l'improviste au dispensaire. En les voyant, Chryséis fronça les sourcils. Aucun d'eux ne s'aventurait jamais jusqu'ici ; en cas de besoin, ils avaient à leur disposition une aide médicale au sein du Palais, le dispensaire étant strictement réservé à la population civile du Domaine. Alors que venaient-ils faire ici ? Est-ce que Mu …. ? Elle chassa cette idée absurde de son esprit. Non, jamais il ne lui aurait menti. Ni à elle, ni à quiconque.

- Vous êtes convoqué au Palais, annonça simplement d'un ton rogue l'un des deux hommes, en lui tendant une lettre toute simple, sans le sceau divin ni autre fioriture. Suivez-nous.

Il la regarda d'un air perplexe. Juste son nom, rien de plus. Pour être sobre, c'était sobre.

- Bien, acquiesça-t-il, impassible, en enfouissant la lettre dans sa poche.

Il allait leur emboîter le pas quand il prit conscience du regard inquiet de Chryséis posé sur lui. Pas question de renouveler la scène des adieux de l'autre jour. Il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer cette fois. Il prit donc le parti de jouer la comédie.

- On se revoit tout à l'heure ?, lui lança-t-il d'une voix faussement enjouée.

Elle ne fut pas dupe, bien sûr, mais n'en fit rien paraître.

Pendant la montée vers le Palais, Kanon s'efforça d'analyser la situation. Que lui voulait-on ? Est-ce que c'était Athéna elle-même qui l'avait convoqué ? Pourquoi ? Pendant des semaines, il avait fait le siège de ses appartements et avait été systématiquement refoulé. Et voilà que tout à coup elle se décidait à le rencontrer ? Non, ça n'avait aucun sens !

Mais si ce n'était pas elle qui lui avait ordonné de venir ? Qui d'autre ? Mu ? Non, il avait mille occasions de le voir au dispensaire … et d'ailleurs il déployait des trésors d'ingéniosité pour l'éviter. En plusieurs mois, il ne lui avait parlé qu'une fois , et encore, par un concours de circonstances. S'il avait voulu le voir « officiellement » , la lettre aurait porté le cachet du Bureau du Grand Pope, puisqu'il en occupait provisoirement les fonctions.

Ou alors …

Il ne put s'empêcher de frémir, tandis que dans son esprit ressurgissaient ces images qu'il voulait oublier. Cette eau, toute cette eau qui l'encerclait petit à petit, l'enveloppait, jouant avec ses nerfs, puis avec son corps, le jetant comme un fétu de paille contre les rochers acérés. Cette eau dans sa bouche, dans sa gorge, l'horrible sensation d'étouffer, les poumons prêts à éclater, et cette panique abjecte tandis qu'il usait ses dernières forces à se débattre jusqu'à en perdre connaissance, et entrevoir la mort lorsqu'un voile noir tombait devant ses yeux, juste avant la longue glissade vers le néant.

- Hé, ça va ?, dit quelqu'un.

Brusquement arraché à ses sombres pensées, il jeta un coup d'œil confus autour de lui, tel un somnambule réveillé en sursaut. Le garde l'attendait quelques marches plus haut, le visage maussade et visiblement contrarié d'avoir à l'attendre en plein soleil.

- Oui, oui, excusez-moi. J'avais l'esprit ailleurs.

L'homme lui répondit par un grognement et reprit son ascension sans plus se préoccuper de lui.

Kanon reporta son attention sur le deuxième garde. Lui non plus ne semblait pas faire grand-cas de lui, et il se rassura un peu. Ces deux-là faisaient une bien piètre escorte pour un homme doté d'un curriculum vitae comme le sien. Peut-être se trompait-il, et n'allait-on pas le mettre aux arrêts avant de l'envoyer au Cap Sounion ? Ou alors Athéna avait-elle décidé d'expédier discrètement le problème ? Saga n'avait pas eu le courage de le regarder se noyer, elle n'inviterait personne à assister à cet édifiant spectacle.

Mais deux gardes, quand même ! Surtout de cet acabit ! Sa cosmoénergie, bien qu'en sommeil, était intacte, et lever le petit doigt lui aurait suffi pour se débarrasser d'eux en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Pour qui le prenait-on ? C'en était presque vexant.

Il sourit malgré lui.

- Ah, vanité, quand tu nous tiens !

Ce fut pour lui une expérience étrange de pénétrer à nouveau dans ce Palais, après des années d'absence. Le fantôme de Saga ne rôdait pas ici, en tout cas pas pour lui. Et pour cause : tous deux ne s'étaient jamais aventurés ensemble dans le saint des saints du Domaine Sacré. Normalement, Kanon n'aurait jamais dû y avoir accès, puisque son existence était on ne pouvait plus secrète.

Mais cette discrétion forcée convenait mal au plus jeune des jumeaux. A la première occasion, lorsque Saga se voyait confier une mission qui l'amenait à quitter le Sanctuaire, Kanon piochait sans vergogne dans la garde-robe de son aîné. Ainsi vêtu, il pouvait parcourir à sa guise dans tout le Sanctuaire sans risquer d'être démasqué. Les hommes s'inclinaient sur son passage en signe de respect, et dans les yeux des femmes, une lueur étrange et infiniment excitante lui avait dévoilé un pouvoir de séduction qu'il ignorait jusqu'à présent posséder. Cela le grisait et après ces incursions clandestines, retourner à son anonymat devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Il aimait particulièrement déambuler dans les immenses salles du Palais. Les forêts de colonnes leur conféraient un air immuable et majestueux que ne troublaient ni les guerres, ni le passage du temps. Là, dans l'esprit de l'adolescent condamné à vivre dans l'ombre de son frère, avaient dû se forger ces rêves de grandeur, de puissance et d'éternité.

Il y avait peu de monde à cette heure matinale, et personne ne prêta attention à eux. Kanon suivit les deux gardes en silence. Ils traversèrent les salles de réception, puis zigzaguèrent de cours intérieures en couloirs. Le jeune homme ne s'était jamais aventuré par ici, et au bout d'un moment finit par être complètement désorienté.

- Où allons-nous ?, finit-il par demander.

- A la Chancellerie, bougonna l'un des gardes.

Kanon fronça les sourcils.

- La Chancellerie ? Mais qu'allons-nous y faire ?

Il n'eut droit qu'à un soupir en guise de réponse, mais se garda bien d'insister, son interlocuteur n'étant visiblement pas d'humeur à le renseigner. Il serra les dents. Après tout, mieux valait peut-être ne pas savoir …

Ils cheminèrent encore pendant quelques instants dans les couloirs déserts.

- Nous y voilà, fit soudain le garde en s'arrêtant net devant une porte. Attendez ici.

Et il disparut.

Kanon jeta malgré lui un coup d'œil curieux par la porte entrebâillée. Tout ce qu'il put voir, ce fut l'angle d'un bureau surchargé de piles de dossiers. Des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre, mais seuls quelques mots étaient suffisamment audibles.

- Je vous amène l'intéressé.

- Déjà ? Eh bien, vous n'avez pas perdu de temps, dites donc !, répondit une voix de femme.

Nouveau grognement du garde, et un bruit de pas qui s'éloignait. Et revint, quelques secondes après. Un visage pincé jaillit par l'entrebâillement de la porte, faisant presque sursauter Kanon qui ne s'y attendait pas.

- Vous me suivez ? Maître Thémistoclès va vous recevoir.

« Maître » ? Un avocat ? On allait donc le juger … Kanon sentit son estomac se contracter.

- Qu'espérais-tu donc, espèce d'idiot ? se dit-il en lui-même.

A suivre ......

_**Désolée pour cette longue attente, due à un manque d'inspiration momentané, un emploi du temps serré .... et des doigts glacés ! Fuego, envoie-moi un peu de soleil, tu seras gentille, ici il neige à nouveau ! et y'en a marre ! ah, vivement que je retourne en Grèce ! **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Grandeur et déchéance - Chapitre 15 **

* * *

On le fit entrer dans une pièce assez exiguë, et que les monceaux de dossiers empilés les uns sur les autres, défiant les lois de la gravité, rendaient plus étouffante encore.

- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, je suis à vous dans vingt secondes, fit une voix fluette.

Kanon ouvrit de grands yeux. Qui lui parlait ? En jetant un coup d'œil circulaire, il finit par découvrir son interlocuteur, accroupi, pour ne pas dire à demi-plongé, dans un placard bourré jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir d'épaisses liasses.

- Bon sang, où est-il passé ? Eirene !

La jeune femme qui avait accueilli Kanon revint, l'air désolé.

- Quoi donc ?

- Avez-vous vu le dossier de Monsieur ?

- Sur votre bureau, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton blasé.

- Oh ? Ah tiens donc !

- Ce sera tout ?

- Oui, merci ! Ah, ma bonne Eirene, que ferais-je sans vous ?

- Je me le demande tous les jours, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres en regagnant son bureau.

L'homme se redressa, s'épousseta les genoux et sourit. Il était haut comme trois pommes, et encore, le sommet dégarni de son crâne atteignant à grand peine la poitrine de Kanon, avec un visage ouvert et sympathique, qui dénonçait un caractère franc et jovial. Pas du tout l'idée que Kanon se faisait d'un avocat, qui avait plutôt imaginé un acteur consommé, adepte des effets de manche et des coups de théâtre savamment orchestrés.

- Excusez-moi, je suis un peu …. enfin, je ne suis pas un professionnel de l'ordre, comme vous le voyez. Heureusement que cette brave Eirene est là pour m'assister … Mais asseyez-vous donc.

Kanon s'exécuta, et s'installa du bout des fesses sur une des chaises qui faisait face au bureau. Son interlocuteur fit de même et, non sans efforts, se jucha sur une pile de coussins qui garnissaient son fauteuil, et qui permirent à Kanon de voir de lui autre chose que le sommet de son crâne. Avec de telles proportions, il avait des allures de poupée rondouillette, mais ne semblait guère s'en soucier.

- Laissez-moi me présenter : Maître Thémistoclès. Je suis notaire, en charge des successions en déshérence.

Kanon ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et sentit sa tension nerveuse d'évaporer comme neige au soleil. Ce maître Thémisto-chose se moquait-il de lui ? Quel lien entre lui, futur condamné à mort probable, et un notaire ?

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est moi que vous voulez voir ?

- Vous êtes bien …. Ah, où ai-je encore mis les lunettes ? Je n'y vois rien sans elles.

- A côté de votre coupe-papier, à droite sur votre bureau, râla une voix lasse de l'autre côté de la porte demeurée entrouverte. Et avec elles non plus, vous ne voyez rien …

- Merci, Eirene !

Il chercha à tâtons ses précieuses lunettes et finit par les trouver et les chaussa d'un air satisfait. Saisissant le dossier que sa secrétaire avait posé en évidence sur son bureau – tellement en évidence qu'il lui avait échappé – il y jeta un coup d'œil rapide. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était guère épais, trois ou quatre feuilles tout au plus.

- … monsieur Kanon, c'est ça ?

- Ou… oui.

- Parfait ! Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu aussi vite à mon invitation.

- A vrai dire, bafouilla Kanon, j'avais cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une convocation…

- Une convocation ? Oh non, pensez-vous. Vous n'avez donc pas lu la lettre que je vous ai fait remettre ?

- Euh non, on m'a dit de venir tout de suite.

- Oh non, il n'y a aucune urgence, je n'en suis plus à cinq minutes près, dans ce dossier. C'était juste un petit mot vous demandant de passer me voir quand vous auriez un moment de libre. Bah, ces deux-là n'ont encore rien compris. Il ne faut pas leur en demander trop, vous savez, ce sont des militaires ! Bon, si nous en venions à l'affaire qui nous intéresse ? Permettez que je vous résume la situation en deux mots. Je suis donc en charge de clore la succession de Saga, de son vivant chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, et décédé il y a deux ans. Votre frère était célibataire, sans enfant connu, en tout cas pas à ce jour. Comme c'est l'habitude dans ce genre de cas, j'ai effectué des recherches pour retrouver les personnes ayant un lien de parenté proche avec le défunt. Recherches qui n'ont rien donné, d'ailleurs. Ce n'est que très récemment que j'ai été informé de votre existence. Nous sommes bien d'accord jusqu'ici ?

- Euh oui, ânonna bêtement Kanon, pris au dépourvu qu'on lui demande son avis.

Et quelle utilité, d'ailleurs, quand il suffisait de regarder son visage ? Avec la triste notoriété que lui et Saga avaient acquise, il ne devait pas se trouver grand-monde dans tout le Sanctuaire pour ignorer qui il était. A croire que ce Maître Thémisto-bidule tombait de la lune.

- Procédons donc, enchaîna le minuscule personnage. Vous êtes donc le seul héritier de votre frère.

- HEIN ?, s'écria Kanon, stupéfait. Vous êtes sûr ?

- Tout à fait, votre frère avait déposé son testament ici même. Je vous en épargnerai le charabia purement notarial. Ce qu'il en ressort, c'est qu'il vous léguait la totalité des biens qu'il pouvait posséder au moment de sa mort. Ce testament a été enregistré le jour même de son dépôt ….

Il lui cita une date, et le cœur de Kanon se pinça douloureusement. Cette date, c'était celle où Saga avait reçu son armure d'or. Une date exécrée en revanche pour Kanon, qui avait pu voir en pleine lumière celui qu'il aurait pu être …. s'il était né quelques minutes avant lui. Ce devait être ce jour-là que cette rancœur sourde avait germé en lui.

- Quelque chose vous étonne ?

- A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais pensé… enfin, je croyais que tout ce que Saga possédait avait été confisqué, je veux dire, était tombé dans le domaine public après que … enfin, vous êtes au courant, je suppose ?

Le petit homme le regarda par-dessus ses petites lunettes rondes, ne comprenant visiblement pas à quoi Kanon faisait allusion. Puis soudain il parut retrouver ses esprits.

- Ah, oui, ça …, marmonna-t-il seulement.

Il ne fit aucun autre commentaire. Soit par tact, soit parce qu'il s'en désintéressait totalement. Mais à bien y réfléchir, tête en l'air comme il paraissait être – et ce n'était pas son assistante qui allait le contredire -, il avait peut-être tout simplement zappé les événements des deux dernières années.

- Bon, analysons ensemble l'inventaire qui a été fait suite au décès du Chevalier Saga des Gémeaux. Son compte bancaire, d'abord.

Il piocha un papier dans le dossier étalé devant lui, et releva ses lunettes pour le lire – il n'était pas seulement myope, il était aussi presbyte , en déduisit Kanon.

- Voyons cela. Ah non, ça, c'est votre état civil. Où est-il, ce maudit relevé bancaire ?

Il fouilla un instant encore dans la paperasse avant de finir par dégoter le précieux document.

- Hum. Ca ne paie pas d'être chevalier d'or, on dirait, fit-il avec un soupir.

- A qui le dis-tu ?, se retint de répondre Kanon.

- Vous voulez vérifier par vous-même ?, proposa Maître Thémisto-machin.

- Je vous fais confiance.

- Comme vous le souhaitez. De toute manière, je vais vous remettre un double de l'état de la succession. Vous aurez ainsi tout loisir de l'étudier à tête reposée.

- Ca m'étonnerait, pensa Kanon.

- Bon, la maison maintenant.

Kanon fronça les sourcils.

- Quelle maison ?

- Une petite propriété, avec terrain attenant, et située à deux kilomètres environ au nord-ouest de Rodorio, dans la montagne.

- Mais …. cette maison n'appartenait pas à Saga ! Il ne faisait que la louer.

- Pourtant, voici l'acte de propriété. Il l'avait acquise sous un nom d'emprunt, peu de temps avant sa mort, d'ailleurs, si j'en crois la date d'enregistrement. C'est bizarre. On ne peut jamais savoir ce qui passa par la tête des gens. Il avait tout le Palais et le Domaine sous sa coupe, alors pourquoi aller s'embarrasser de ce tas de pierres et de broussailles ?

Il lui tendit un papier, que Kanon parcourut furtivement, un peu hagard, avant de le lui redonner.

- En résumé, elle vous revient donc, avec tous les meubles et objets qui s'y trouvent, sans restriction aucune. Et c'est tout. Hé, ça va, Monsieur ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet en voyant Kanon pâlir et chanceler.

- Euh, oui, oui. C'est juste que …. je m'attendais à autre chose en venant ici.

- Je sais, quelquefois les gens sont déçus à la lecture d'un testament. Votre frère ayant été chevalier d'or, je comprends que vous puissiez avoir eu des espérances plus importantes quant à ce qu'il laissait. Un peu d'argent et une maison dans la garrigue, c'est vraiment peu pour quelqu'un de sa position.

- Kanon faillit rire, mais ne jugea pas utile de le détromper. Ca n'avait aucune espèce d'importance, ce qu'il pensait ou non.

- Puisque nous avons fait le tour de la question, je vous remets donc le titre de propriété pour faire valoir vos droits, et les clés de ladite maison. Ah, et puis ça aussi, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un autre papier rectangulaire de moyenne dimension. Si je l'oublie, Eirene va encore me faire une scène !, conclut-il avec bonne humeur en se laissant glisser de son perchoir rembourré.

Et le petit notaire raccompagna jusqu'à la porte un Kanon éberlué et incrédule, serrant contre son cœur les précieux documents.

****

- Je n'y comprends rien, balbutia Kanon en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Vous permettez que je regarde ?

- Oh oui, bien sûr.

Chryséis prit l'acte de propriété, l'examina un instant en silence.

- Il a l'air authentique. D'ailleurs, si c'était un faux, Maître Thémistoclès s'en serait aperçu, je suppose.

Et elle le reposa sur le lit, sans même jeter un œil à l'autre document. Pas la peine, elle savait déjà ce que c'était et cela ne la regardait pas.

- Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? Aller là-bas ?

Kanon haussa les épaules.

- Eh bien, je n'en sais rien !

- Quoi, vous n'avez pas envie de voir votre bien ?

Il baissa la tête, songeur.

- Mon bien … ça fait bizarre d'entendre ça. Je n'ai jamais rien possédé dans ma vie. Enfin, légalement, je veux dire. C'est presque …. effrayant !

- Bah, vous avez toujours la solution de revendre cette maison, si vous ne souhaitez pas la garder.

- Humm… je ne sais pas. En fait, ça me tombe dessus comme ça, au moment où je m'y attends le moins.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

- Dites, vous m'accompagneriez là-bas ?

- Non.

Kanon releva la tête, surpris. Chryséis avait toujours dit oui à tout, et là, pour quelque chose qui était bien moins délicat pour elle que de le soutenir contre les autres chevaliers d'or – contre Mu en particulier – elle refusait. L'avait-il froissée sans le vouloir ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant sa mine déconfite.

- Ce n'est pas ma place, là-bas. Vous serez heureux d'y aller seul, vous verrez.

**A suivre .....  


* * *

**

**Oui, je sais, je suis lente à publier .... mais c'est pour la bonne cause, je suis en train de faire en parallèle mes recherches pour la future fic " Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare " ( rien à voir avec un manga du même nom, de quel droit m'ont-ils piqué mon titre d'ailleurs, hein ? ) . Pour les curieux, une petite mise en bouche est à votre disposition sur fanfic. Mais pour la publication, il va falloir attendre, oh que si ! ( Tout le plaisir est dans l'attente, c'est un écrivain qui a dit ça, quelqu'un de bien assurément, je vous dirai son nom quand j'aurai une rémission d'Alzheimer, et si vous êtes sages ... ) Au plaisir ! Quant aux reviews, je les aime toujours autant , héhé.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Grandeur et déchéance - Chapitre 16

* * *

Le chant des cigales était assourdissant, là-haut. Ce grincement strident, qui semblait ne jamais devoir s'arrêter, lui avait, dans ses jeunes années, paru insupportable. Il avait fallu qu'il découvre l'assommante quiétude du royaume sous-marin de Poséidon – hormis le bruit étouffé du ressac, qui lui parvenait comme une mélodie lointaine – pour que le concert effréné de ces exubérantes bestioles lui manque. Maintenant, leur chant comblait ses sens comme une onde de chaleur.

Et pourtant il se sentait tendu. Il avait à la fois hâte de retrouver ce lieu, dans lequel il n'était pas revenu depuis quinze ans – quinze ans, la moitié de sa vie ! – et aussi, dans une certaine mesure, peur de réveiller des fantômes endormis.

Kanon n'avait pas un bon souvenir de son adolescence, et pour cause. Trop d'amertume, trop de solitude. Pas d'espoir. Et l'espoir est pour tout être humain aussi vital que l'eau ou l'air. Mais la loi du Sanctuaire avait frappé : Kanon ne pourrait commencer à vivre qu'à la seconde où Saga mourrait. Quelle main cruelle avait écrit pour eux ce destin implacable qui les avait fait naître jumeaux pour mieux les séparer ensuite ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas eu le droit d'être heureux _ensemble_ ?

Le sentier devenait plus raide. Peu de gens s'aventuraient par ici, juste des bergers de temps à autre. Ils restaient en général dans les parages quelques heures, à laisser paître leur troupeau, et jamais aucun d'entre eux n'avait décelé le regard ardent de curiosité d'un enfant tapi dans les herbes hautes ou blotti dans le feuillage d'un olivier.

Pendant un long moment, il continua de suivre sans hâte la longue saignée de terre caillouteuse qui serpentait entre les herbes folles, jusqu'à atteindre la crête de la colline. Un brusque coup de vent, venu de la mer, lui rabattit une mèche de cheveux dans les yeux. Agacé, il la rejeta de la main. Et c'est alors qu'il la vit. Son cœur manqua un battement.

Jamais il n'aurait soupçonné qu'il serait si ému de revenir ici un jour. Son premier réflexe fut de repartir, de ne pas briser le mirage. Il avait hérité de cette maison, il n'avait pas l'obligation d'y vivre, après tout. Il était encore temps de ne pas réveiller des souvenirs douloureux, de laisser Saga où il était, dans sa tombe, et de partir sans regarder en arrière. Se refaire une vie ailleurs, si Athéna lui accordait son pardon. Et puis, peut-être, un jour, oublier.

Mais cette maison …. Il y avait quand même quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas ! Comment Saga avait-il pu l'acquérir ? Il n'avait jamais été riche, loin de là. La solde des chevaliers d'or était plus que modeste, et personne ne devait connaître l'existence d'un second prétendant à l'armure des Gémeaux, fût-ce en examinant les livres de comptes, si bien que tous deux avaient dû se résigner à vivre plus que frugalement sur la seule somme allouée à Saga. Malgré la difficulté qu'il avait à boucler les fins de mois, Saga n'avait jamais montré la moindre mauvaise humeur envers cette mesquinerie administrative et s'était toujours fait un point d'honneur que son frère ne manquât de rien, quitte à se priver lui-même. Kanon en avait eu conscience, et cette situation lui pesait et augmentait encore son ressentiment envers Athéna et le Grand Pope Shion. Et même en admettant que les difficultés financières de son frère aient été moins vives après sa propre disparition au Cap Sounion, Kanon avait du mal à concevoir que Saga ait pu amasser suffisamment d'argent pour lui permettre d'acheter cette maison, aussi modeste soit-elle, et les terres qui l'entouraient en prime. Ou alors … ?

L'enfant curieux que Kanon avait été autrefois devait encore être vivant quelque part au fond de lui, et ce fut lui qui l'emporta sur les incertitudes de l'adulte. Sans presque réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il se retrouva à grimper les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de son passé et ne s'arrêta que sur les marches de la terrasse, le cœur battant. C'était à peine s'il osait respirer.

Soudain il se mit à rire. C'était ridicule ! De quoi donc avait-il peur ? Il plongea la main dans sa poche, en extirpa la clé que lui avait donné Maître Thémisto-il-ne-savait-plus-quoi.

La porte s'ouvrit sans un grincement. La lumière s'infiltra, et Kanon devina vaguement des formes, des contours. Pendant un court instant, il resta immobile, savourant en silence ce moment fugace. Pénétrer ici, c'était comme réveiller une belle endormie au fin fond d'un palais. Un seul geste, une seule parole et c'en serait fini de la magie de l'instant. Alors encore profiter de cette quiétude, de ce parfum si particulier, si familier et si lointain à la fois, se laisser emporter par ce sentiment étrange d'être revenu au port après un long voyage …

Peu à peu, les yeux de Kanon s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, et des formes d'abord floues puis de plus en plus précises se détachèrent du néant. Son regard accrocha quelque chose. Luisant au milieu des ténèbres, deux grands yeux dorés le fixaient avec une intensité effrayante. Il sursauta. Puis se mit à rire.

- Ayosha !, murmura-t-il, avec une intonation de tendresse dans la voix.

Il se dirigea vers les deux yeux d'ambre, tendit la main. Le contact froid de la pierre lui parut étrange après la chaleur de l'extérieur. Entre ses doigts, il pouvait sentir les formes douces et gracieuses du petit félin que la sculpture représentait. Saga l'avait achetée lors d'une virée à Athènes, frappé par la ressemblance avec Ayosha, un chat abandonné qu'ils avaient autrefois recueilli. L'artiste qui l'avait faite devait aimer les chats, lui aussi. Un moment il la caressa du bout des doigts comme pour s'en imprégner, puis, avec précaution, la reposa.

Le charme était rompu maintenant. Kanon fit quelques pas en direction de la fenêtre qu'il devinait à sa gauche, et ouvrit les volets.

Un flot de lumière se déversa tout à coup dans la pièce. Kanon cligna des yeux, aveuglé, et se retourna. Il se figea soudain, incrédule.

En venant ici, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait y trouver, après quinze ans d'absence. Mais ce qui l'attendait, il ne l'avait pas imaginé.

- C'est une blague ou quoi ?, murmura-t-il, sourcils froncés.

Rien n'avait changé. Strictement rien. Chaque meuble, chaque objet était exactement le même que dans son souvenir. Et à la même place. Cela avait quelque chose d'effrayant, comme de replonger quinze ans en arrière. Dans ses rêves, il l'avait presque souhaité, mais à présent ce passé lui sautait au visage. Même ce minuscule chat de pierre semblait l'accuser.

- Voilà quinze ans que je t'attends, Kanon. Je suis resté ici, tout ce temps. Et toi ? Où étais-tu ? Qu'as-tu fait ?

Presque intimidé, Kanon se détourna et balaya du regard l'espace autour de lui.

La maison qu'il avait occupée avec Saga n'avait jamais été ni bien grande, ni bien luxueuse. Elle ne comportait que quatre pièces. Il se trouvait à présent dans la plus grande d'entre elles, qui tenait à la fois lieu de cuisine et de séjour. La partie de la pièce qui se trouvait à sa gauche était réservée à la préparation des repas. On vivait ici comme dans les temps antiques. Il n'y avait ni eau courante ni électricité ici, tout comme à Rodorio, ce qui ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'on y vivait mal. On y vivait différemment, c'était tout. L'eau était fournie par une source qui jaillissait à quelques dizaines de pas de la maison, secondée par un réservoir souterrain qui recueillait l'eau de pluie, trop précieuse ici pour être perdue. Le petit bois glané çà et là dans les montagnes aux alentours suffisait à alimenter l'âtre qui occupait un mur de la cuisine. En revanche, les repas étaient pris le plus souvent sous les ombrages de la terrasse, sauf en cas de trop fortes chaleurs ou de pluie – rarissime . Quant à l'éclairage, ce n'était pas vraiment un problème. On vivait avec le soleil.

Le reste de la pièce principale était typiquement grec. Une longue banquette, moins haute qu'une chaise, mais suffisamment large pour qu'une personne puisse s'y étendre à son aise, courait tout le long des trois murs, garnie de moelleux coussins, avec à proximité une table basse sur laquelle le petit chat de pierre sculptée trônait comme s'il était le maître des lieux. Kanon s'y assit et se cala dans les coussins, un peu surpris de retrouver cette sensation de confort et de bien-être qu'il avait connue autrefois, quand le soir il attendait le retour de Saga de l'entraînement. Lui aussi avait eu à en subir les rigueurs, mais il n'avait pas à se rendre jusqu'à Rodorio pour s'exercer et, il fallait bien l'avouer, il n'avait pas la motivation féroce de son aîné, si bien qu'il était toujours rentré le premier. Les soirées se passaient généralement dans un quasi-silence, lui allongé sur la banquette à rêvasser à des jours meilleurs dans la lueur vacillante d'une bougie, tandis que Saga s'abîmait dans un livre.

Venir jusqu'ici avait été plus fatigant pour son organisme qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, et sans s'en rendre compte, ses yeux se fermèrent et il glissa dans le sommeil.

****

La maison lui parlait. Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Ce n'était pas des mots, il aurait été capable de les comprendre. Non, c'était bien davantage. Cela atteignait directement ses sens, mais il avait beau aller au devant d'elle, à chaque fois elle se dérobait, comme pour mieux se moquer de lui. Autrefois, cela l'aurait mis dans une rage folle, mais maintenant cela confinait plutôt au désespoir. Et plus il tentait de l'atteindre, pire c'était. Désorienté, emporté par un tourbillon de sentiments confus, il cherchait en vain un moyen de s'échapper mais revenait sans cesse à son point de départ. Un sentiment de panique jaillit dans son esprit, enflant à une vitesse prodigieuse. Incapable de se contrôler plus longtemps, il hurla de toutes ses forces.

Et se retrouva, haletant et en nage, assis sur la banquette, sa main tendue en avant vers un but invisible. Affolé, Kanon scruta fébrilement la pièce des yeux. Mais il n'y avait rien ni personne, à part le petit chat de pierre au regard pénétrant. Sa bouche était sèche et il déglutit péniblement, et s'efforça de respirer plus amplement.

C'était un cauchemar, rien qu'un cauchemar. Juste un de plus.

Il se leva un peu chancelant, et fit quelques pas pour se réveiller tout à fait.

- Prends donc une bonne douche, mon vieux, ça te remettra les idées en place.

La salle de bains n'avait pas changé, comme le reste, et il se déshabilla rapidement. L'eau fraîche sur sa peau était un vrai délice, dont il s'arracha à contrecoeur. L'eau était trop précieuse, ici, pour la gaspiller. Et il se sentait déjà bien mieux. Il attrapa une serviette dans un placard et entreprit de s'essuyer et de se sécher les cheveux. Tout à coup, il se figea.

Du bruit. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la maison !

- Saga ?, murmura-t-il machinalement.

Dans la même seconde, la déception lui tordit les entrailles. Ca ne pouvait pas être Saga. Il ne reviendrait pas. Jamais.

- Si mon esprit me joue des tours, maintenant ….

Presque aussitôt, le bruit se fit de nouveau entendre. Puis un bruit de pas. Il y avait vraiment quelqu'un …

A pas de loup, Kanon s'approcha de la porte, et l'ouvrit brusquement. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Il y avait une silhouette dans la pièce, qui se découpait en ombre chinoise sur la lumière crue du jour. Une femme, de corpulence mince, et qui lui tournait le dos. Elle était penchée vers quelque chose qu'elle s'apprêtait visiblement à prendre sur la table du salon.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ?, s'écria Kanon d'une voix de stentor.

La femme fit un bond comme si la foudre l'avait frappée, et se retourna, les yeux remplis d'étonnement.

- Qui êtes-vous ?, murmura-t-elle, visiblement pas plus apeurée que ça à l'idée de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac.

La patience n'avait jamais été la vertu cardinale de Kanon, et trouver quelqu'un en train de cambrioler ce qui était maintenant sa maison ne l'incitait guère à en faire preuve. Il se dirigea vers la fille à longues enjambées, et avant même qu'elle ait pu réagir, il la plaqua contre le mur près de la porte, les poignets de chaque côté du visage.

Il eut alors tout loisir de la dévisager. Elle devait avoir entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans. Un visage fin encadré de boucles d'un roux flamboyant, avec des sourcils gracieux comme des ailes d'oiseau, de grands yeux lavande, un petit nez retroussé, et en dessous, des lèvres serrées. Pas de peur. De colère !

- Lâchez-moi !, brailla-t-elle.

- Pas avant que tu ne m'aies dit ce que tu fais ici, ma mignonne.

Il sourit. Contre sa poitrine, il pouvait sentir les seins de la fille, et même leur chaleur à travers ses vêtements. Bien fichue, avec ça…

Il la fixa droit dans les yeux. Cela aurait dû suffire à l'effaroucher, mais non ! Elle ne détourna même pas le regard. Elle avait un sacré culot, quand même !

- Vous me faites mal !, siffla-t-elle.

- Il ne tient qu'à toi de me répondre, et je te lâche ensuite. Alors … ?

Il l'eut, sa réponse. Mais pas sous la forme qu'il espérait. Dans la seconde qui suivit, une violente douleur explosa dans son bas-ventre. La surprise fut telle qu'il la lâcha, et s'écroula au sol en se recroquevillant, le souffle coupé. L'intruse venait, sans aucune compassion pour sa virilité, de lui balancer un coup de genou bien senti entre les cuisses.

- Oh la garce …, fut les premiers mots qu'il put prononcer dès qu'il eut récupéré ses esprits et son souffle.

Il cligna des yeux et fut surpris de constater qu'elle était toujours là, les poings sur les hanches, à le regarder se tordre de douleur, un air méprisant sur le visage. Elle n'avait même pas pris la fuite !

- Vous voulez ma photo ?, grinça-t-il, sans se rendre compte qu'il était revenu au vouvoiement.

- Que voulez-vous que j'en fasse ?, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

Quoi répondre à ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?, insista Kanon.

- Et vous ?

- Je suis chez moi !

La fille éclata d'un rire moqueur.

- C'est ça, et moi je suis le Grand Pope !

Elle ne le croyait pas !

Kanon se remit debout péniblement, attrapa d'un geste rageur l'acte de propriété, qu'il avait posé sur la table basse la veille au soir, et le lui brandit sous le nez.

- Et ça, c'est le sceau d'Athéna ?

Elle prit le document d'un air suspicieux, le parcourut et le lui rendit.

- Désolée pour votre …euh … enfin, pour le coup de genou, fit-elle, un peu radoucie. Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir …

- Savoir quoi ?

- Qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

- Evidemment, sinon vous ne seriez pas venue me cambrioler, fit Kanon d'un ton railleur.

- Comment ça, cambrioler ?

- Alors pourquoi ne frappez-vous pas aux portes avant d'entrer chez les gens ?

- Frapper avant d'entrer dans une maison inoccupée depuis 15 ans ? C'est vous qui l'êtes, frappé !

- Ca ne me dit toujours pas ce que vous venez faire ici …

- Le ménage !

- Le quoi ?

- Le ménage ! Dites, c'est les oreilles que j'ai atteintes, ou quoi ? Je suis la femme de ménage. Les sols, les poussières, les toiles d'araignée …. Vous voyez de quoi je parle ? Ou il faut que je vous fasse un dessin ?

- Mais ….

- Vous entrez dans une maison dans laquelle personne n'habite depuis plus d'une décennie, et ça ne vous choque pas de ne pas trouver une couche de poussière à s'enfoncer jusqu'aux genoux, ou une odeur de renfermé ? Vous êtes bien un homme, vous, conclut-elle avec un petit regard supérieur.

Kanon ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ne trouva rien à dire. En tout cas, rien d'intelligent. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle avait raison. Il était entré dans une maison qui respirait la propreté, et ne s'était pas posé la moindre question. Avec aussi peu de sens commun, c'était à se demander comment il avait failli prendre le contrôle de la planète.

- Mais qui vous a dit de venir ?

- Instructions de là-haut.

Elle désigna d'un geste vague le Palais.

- Qui ça ? Athéna ?

Athéna qui s'intéressait à la bonne tenue de son intérieur ? On nageait en plein délire, là ….

- Je n'en sais rien. Il faut demander à la femme qui faisait ce travail avant moi. Elle a pris sa retraite. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'ordre date de l'ancien Grand Pope.

- Ce serait Saga ?

- Il faut croire.

C'était donc lui qui avait laissé des consignes pour l'entretien de cette maison ? Pourquoi, puisqu'il n'y habitait plus ? Officiellement, il était même porté disparu lors d'une mission secrète pour dissimuler l'assassinat de Shion et sa prise de pouvoir. Alors quelle raison avait-il de garder un lien avec cette maison, au risque d'éveiller les soupçons ?

- Ah, au fait ….

- Hum ? , fit Kanon qui , tout à ses réflexions, en avait oublié la présence de la fille.

PAF !

- Vous êtes cinglée ?, cria Kanon en se tenant la joue.

La furie rousse venait de lui coller une gifle.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

- Ce qui me prend ? Vous êtes complètement nu, et devant une jeune fille ! Et vous me demandez pourquoi je vous gifle ?

C'était rigoureusement vrai. Il avait bondi de la salle de bains comme un diable hors de sa boîte, sans prendre le temps de s'habiller, ni même de s'envelopper dans une serviette.

- Mais je suis chez moi !, glapit Kanon, furieux.

- Et alors ? Ca n'est pas une raison ! Et en plus vous êtes en train de me mettre de l'eau partout . Ca se voit que ce n'est pas vous qui faites le ménage !

Elle saisit un balai abandonné dans un coin et se dirigea vers la porte. Kanon la suivit des yeux, décontenancé. Des filles il en avait rencontré des dizaines au cours de sa vie pour le moins mouvementée. Mais avec un culot pareil, jamais ! A tout prendre, elle était encore pire que lui !

Sourcils froncés par la contrariété, il la regarda sortir. Bon vent. Mais non, voilà qu'elle revenait. Avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Au fait …. Mon nom est Lysandre. Bienvenue à la maison !

_**Et voilà , c'était le dernier chapitre de la saison 1. Que mes innombrables fans se rassurent, ça ne s'arrête pas là, la suite est en route ! J'en profite pour remercier sincèrement toutes celles qui m'ont accompagnée lors de sa rédaction et de sa publication, et encouragée.... sans elles, je n'aurais pas être pas continué ! Avec un coucou tout spécial pour ma mie Vampire no Pandora, et pour Lady Saori et Fuego qui ont encore plus de mérite de lire mes délires, car le français n'est pas leur langue maternelle .... J'espère qu'elles me resteront fidèles pour la saison 2 " Le temps de l'innocence "**** . A très bientôt ! **_


	17. Rendezvous pour la suite

_**Petite note à l'attention de celles et ceux qui auraient suffisamment apprécié la saison 1 de Grandeur et Déchéance pour avoir envie de lire la suite ( parce qu'il y en a, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître ! ) :**_

Et voilà, votre souhait le plus cher est exaucé, le chapitre 1 de "Grandeur et Déchéance II - Le temps de l'innocence" est en ligne ! Ah , je vous gâte trop .... 

_**Bonne lecture, et comme toujours j'adore recevoir des reviews ! Merci d'avance ! **_

_**Artemisia  
**_


End file.
